At the End of All Things
by Frostings
Summary: Post Episode III. Sabé, former handmaiden to Queen Amidala, has become an outlaw. Before disappearing to escape the Empire, she confronts her past and her chosen path to the future. SabéObiwan.
1. Chapter One

_It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. _

She would be lying to herself if she said that she had not dreamt of this moment: This moment when she would be able to see him again, feel his presence within her reach, rest her eyes on his familiar figure, his familiar eyes.

She had lied to herself long enough.

"Captain Aston." He greeted formally, nodding only slightly. His eyes looked so old, so tired. She fought the urge to reach out and hold his hand, but she made no movement, only looked straight back at him, her face and voice neutral.

They were well-versed in this language of strangers.

"General Kenobi." However she wanted to prevent him from seeing through her, she knew that it was useless to hide anything from him. Her voice cracked slightly, hoarse from not getting any sleep for the past days. "How is she?"

He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, shoulders sagging, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Perhaps they were. "The twins are well, but the medic-droid says that she is slipping away from us." He looked up at her again, and she was surprised to see how naked his eyes were. She had never seen such sadness and despair in his eyes since his master died. "I am sorry, Sabé, I could not help her."

She shook her head, trying to shut his words out, trying to quell the guilt that was now bubbling within her. _I should have never left her, should have never listened to what she told me to do, _it said. Instead, she said aloud, "I have to see her." She announced, making a hasty movement towards the room where her friend lay waiting for her.

She dared not look at him as she moved past him, not even giving him a backward glance. It would not be the first time that she had walked away from him.

It would not be the first time that he let her.

* * *

The steps that took her to where Padmé lay seemed to last a lifetime, and for some unexplainable reason, Sabé found herself thinking back on the day of her cousin's coronation, the day she was crowned the Queen of Naboo.

It was Sabé's seventh year of training to be a fighter pilot at the Nubian Lyceum. Normally, they would not allow their students from stepping from the training grounds, but this was a special event, and Padmé, her cousin and lifelong friend, had explicitly asked for her presence in the coronation.

Sabé distinctly remembered the fleeting moment when she briefly regretted going into the Lyceum, as politics in Naboo were undeniably thrilling, as Padmé—now Queen Amidala—was finding out. The pomp and the celebrations in these political celebrations were unlike anything Sabé had seen. Padmé, she understood, was very popular with the voting public, despite her young age.

Then again, there was no such thing as "very young" for the people of Naboo. Sabé herself was considered an adult for the most part, especially because of her cloistered education in the Nubian Lyceum. Unlike most of the merrymakers, Sabé was dressed in her sharp military uniform, with a blaster hanging easily from her waist, looking more like a keeper of the peace than a guest of the Queen Amidala.

Watching Padmé from behind the procession that trailed after her, smiling and waving to the crowds, Sabé was glad that Padmé had finally found where her heart really belonged. The two have grown up like sisters, and although they had taken very different career paths, they had still maintained contact and constant communication with one another. Even as children, it was obvious that politics was where Padmé felt comfortable in, where she could feel she could make a difference. For Sabé's part, she was not comfortable with politics, and had chosen instead a different kind of service in the military. Sabé was glad that Padmé's efforts were not in vain, and had won this great victory. She felt Naboo was in safe hands.

When the procession finally ended in the halls of Theed Palace, Padmé came rushing up to her, engulfing her in a tight embrace, smiling and laughing, completely shedding her image as royalty as she was reunited with her cousin. "Thank goodness you came!" she said.

"It was the queen's command." Sabé replied, smiling widely in turn. They hugged each other again, tightly, and longer, this time. "I've missed you so, Padmé."

"And I, you." Padmé replied softly.

* * *

Sabé's stifled sob echoed in the stark-white walls of the room. Holding the back of her hand against her mouth, she made her way to Padmé's bedside. Her cousin was barely breathing, and pale as a ghost. To see her once-strong and proud Padmé in this state was enough to break her own heart. She interlaced her fingers through the cold ones, a heavy hand seemingly clamping around her throat, not wanting her to speak.

Padmé's eyes fluttered briefly, and rested on Sabé's. She did not even have the strength to smile, nor to speak. Padmé's brown eyes, so much like hers, reflected only sadness. And with this, she closed her eyes.

"No, Padmé…" Sabé whispered, although she knew she had gone. "Please…" She felt her cousin's fingers go limp, barely heard the medic-droid pronouncing her death, the time of her death. No. It couldn't be. She tried to reach out to gather her dear friend into her arms, but another pair of arms had already reached out to take her away. Somewhere, someone was crying brokenly.

Sabé looked up to see that it was Bail Organa who had pulled her away. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Captain Aston." He was saying. She shook her head, not comprehending. It couldn't be that quick, that easy. She had seen death in the battlefield, always knew why soldiers died. She couldn't understand how Padmé could have given up, given in so easily.

She could not say anything, could not control the tears. Senator Organa held on her tightly, and she let him. Over his shoulder, through her tears, she saw him: Obi-Wan.

She saw her sorrow reflected in him.

* * *

"I would advise against this, Sabé."

"With all due respect, your Highness, I have already accepted the assignment."

Sabé quickly recognized the flicker of annoyance that crossed Queen Amidala's face. Even under the painted face, it gave Sabé some comfort that she could still recognize her cousin and her feelings. Taking the opportunity before the queen could answer back, Sabé continued: "There is no one else who is more suitable for this position than I am."

"We shall see. Already Captain Panaka is taking his pick of the handmaidens being trained in the Lyceum. They are the ones who have been trained for this responsibility, Aston." Predictably, Padmé would not easily give up the fight.

"It was Captain Panaka who recommended me." Sabé countered. Silently, she wondered if Padmé didn't have anything more pertinent matters to attend to than to argue with her about her appointment as the decoy handmaiden. "I have all the necessary skills to offer your protection, and according to him, enough pedigree to be able to pose as royalty, if such a need arose."

"We will find another." The queen insisted. "One who has been specifically trained for this purpose." Her voice softened. "I would not have you take this and be in the way of your career."

"Actually, your Highness, I think this would help my career more." She countered, unable to fight back a smile. She promptly tamed her features once again. "It would be an honor to offer my services to the Queen Amidala. I only wish to prove myself to her."

Queen Amidala sighed heavily. "I should've never invited you to the coronation!" she sighed in frustration.

Sabé grinned, in spite of herself. "I was glad to have attended." Of course, despite her keeping a low profile, it did not escape Captain Panaka her uncanny resemblance with Naboo's ruling monarch. When they were younger, Sabé and Padmé were often mistaken as twins, and although this amused them very much when they were children, it was not too far from the truth: Their own mothers were twins, and still looked remarkably the same despite their age.

Of course, her training in the Lyceum made her even an even more suitable candidate. True, she did not receive the training as a handmaiden to Naboo's monarchs, but what she lacked in training, Panaka had hoped she had in pedigree, being raised by a family of high rank in Naboo.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Amidala finally nodded, finding that she had to put away her concern for her cousin in order to continue with their business. "Very well. I accept your service, Handmaiden." She said formally, standing up to leave. Sabé bowed low. "When the other handmaidens arrive, Captain Panaka shall begin your training. I will trust that you will do well." She said, before disappearing from the throne room in a rustle of skirts.

* * *

She watched the twin babies through the glass window, awaiting the decision of the babies' fate. She was not sure how long she had been standing there in vigil. Her exhaustion had already seeped into her bones, yet she could not bring herself to tear her eyes away from Padmé's children.

"I want to see the children." Was the first thing she said after Bail Organa visited her quarters since Padmé's death. He nodded, and led her to the nursery where she saw them—twins, a boy and a girl. Her chest tightened at the memory of Padmé telling her about her plans of her own family, long before they even met the Jedi.

She barely could hear Bail Organa the difficulties of the situation, but she already knew—she could not bring the children to Naboo. The Chancellor—no, the Emperor—wanted these children, and bringing them back to Naboo was not an option.

She wanted to stop Senator Organa from telling her what she already knew, tried to defend her position nevertheless: "I want to take full responsibility for them. I have contacts. We can—" but he cut her off.

"Captain Aston, you are officially an outlaw. Very few have escaped the Chancellor's treachery, and I do not doubt that they are scouring whole systems for you, along with the Jedi." Sabé shut her eyes tightly at this, as if trying to drown out the echoes of the war, her narrow escape, Master Tala's death…"

_It should have been me. It should've been me. _

Bail laid a kindly hand over hers. "I know these past days have been difficult for you. But you have always been outspoken in some of the Chancellor's past actions, and for that you are now considered a threat. It's too dangerous for you out there now."

He was right, of course. Taking the children with her was not the wisest option. Senator Bail Organa had always been a trusted friend and mentor, but for the first time in a long while, Sabé found herself reluctant to let go, reluctant to follow orders and advice.

"This is my family." She whispered, touching the babies' faces from her position by the windows. There was nothing else out there in the galaxy for her now, other than these children.

She heard footsteps approaching her, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She steeled herself for the decision, knowing that it will be painful, whatever it was. She turned around to face Senator Organa…

And found herself looking at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

It is only at the times where it is most difficult when one realizes the real value of things.

As her training for the decoy handmaiden progressed, Sabé had to admit that it was not as easy as she had presumed it would be. Everyday, after her daily routine as Queen Amidala's shadow, she had to plunge into the Queen's role, practice secret hand gestures and codes with her cousin, and had to learn her cousin's mannerisms, voice and even her cousin's way of thinking. She was not as much as shadow as someone who was learning to sink into someone else's skin.

Other than appreciating the finer aspects of being the queen's handmaiden, Sabé found herself grateful for the time to be with Padmé. Despite the fact that they had kept communication with one another, her companionship was one of the things that she missed the most. Watching her as she performed her duties gave Sabé a newfound respect for her friend—she had grown up so much in a short span of time.

As children, Padmé had been very disappointed in Sabé for choosing warfare over politics. They had often planned and dreamed together, and Sabé's wish to join military ranks had surprised her friend. It seemed ironic to Sabé then that she would end up learning the niceties of politicians at this point of her career.

She had help from the other handmaidens who also studied in the Lyceum. Eirtaé, in particular, was a daughter of a family friend, and whose specialty was in royal protocol, was very strict and very exacting. Not that Sabé hadn't experience of that from her former teachers at the Lyceum. Unfortunately, she had to work closely with Eirtaé more than others, as she had been trained as a soldier, and not as a handmaiden, for several years.

Hurrying along the halls of Theed palace in the dead of the night, after a particularly grueling session of how to address the different ambassadors who visited Naboo annually, Sabé found herself thankful for getting the night shift, else she felt that Eirtaé would be quite inclined to make _sure _that Sabé had perfectly memorized the proper way to address them.

She just caught Rabé coming out of the Queen's quarters. Rabé, who was also sixteen, were one of the handmaidens that Sabé quickly warmed up to. A girl with dark eyes and a quiet demeanor, Sabé knew that Rabé made it fairly easily into the list of handmaidens for the Queen.

"Well, THAT was dull as tombs." Sabé said laughingly, referring to Eirtaé's lesson, as she approached Rabé. Rabé's face, however, seemed concerned.

"I'm glad you're here." she said. "Her Highness wants to see you."

Worry quickly overtook her. "What's wrong?" Sabé asked.

"She wouldn't say. But I suspect it has something to do with the Neimoidians." Rabé replied. The fact that the queen would not divulge anything to Rabé—who was also a friend and confidant—worried Sabé. She nodded towards the doors. "She's inside. She hasn't slept yet, and she hasn't spoken much since the last holovid she received from them."

"Thank you, Rabé." Sabé said softly, before Rabé took her leave. She pressed a button to let the doors slide open before she made her way in the queen's chambers. She was not in the bedroom, nor in the receiving area, and finally, Sabé found her standing in the balcony.

"Your Highness." She said softly, bowing before her sovereign.

"No need to stand on ceremony here, Sabé." Padmé said, shaking her head slightly.

"Forgive me, your Highness. I just came from training with Eirtaé." Sabé said, smiling. It worked. Padmé had to smile at that as well, as even she herself was not spared from Eirtaé's guidance.

"Sabé," Padmé began, after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "As you are more knowledgeable with the workings of the military, how would you evaluate their readiness? I need to hear an honest opinion from you, and not from reports."

"Readiness?" Sabé repeated, slightly surprised at such a straightforward question. She had always known that Padmé had always been an advocate of peace, and the implications of her question threw her slightly off-guard. "I do not know, for sure. I've only been a student…"

"Still, I would like to hear it." Padmé insisted.

Sabé took a deep breath, trying to recall her own observations of the past years she had in the Lyceum, as well as what she had heard from her superiors. "I find no fault in the workings of the military, your Highness. However, as we both know, many of our people are opposed for the military to exist in the first place, and therefore not many are encouraged to join. We are competent, but you know as well as I do that it is ceremonial. We may perhaps have one of the best troops in the galaxy, but not enough to fight a war."

Padmé digested this information carefully. "What is it, your Highness? Is Naboo in the brink of a war?"

"It's too early to say." She replied quietly, seating herself at one of the balcony's seats. A cool night wind caressed the young queen's face.

"The Neimoidian's demands for a more 'liberal trade'." Sabé said, realizing out loud. "But how can that be? Their demands are ridiculous."

"It is a step away from an occupation of Naboo." Padmé supplied. "They want more control over our resources. They always have. Now with the taxation of the trade routes, they have more cause to make sure that Naboo is under their rule." Owning the planet would

"So what made them bolder this time?" Sabé asked, sitting down and taking her cousin's hand, as a sign of support and comfort.

"They have the full support of the Trade Federation. Nute Gunray has advanced much in the Federation for the past few years." Something in the queen's eyes hardened at the very thought of Nute Gunray. "The Republic has granted the Trade Federation too much freedom, and they might have gone too far this time."

"Have you informed Senator Palpatine of this? You can make an appeal to the Senate." Sabé supplied, although she did not doubt that Padmé have already done these measures.

"I already did. The senator promised me to keep constant vigil over this matter." Padmé said. "But the situation is very volatile. I gave an unequivocal refusal at their demands, and intelligence reports have informed me that they are beginning to amass droid armies for an invasion."

"They wouldn't dare!"

"The Federation has acquired a very thick skin." Padmé said, her voice tinged with anger. "These are dangerous times. I can only hope that the Republic will hear our plea before it is too late."

Sabé tightened her hold on Padmé's hand. "We will be heard." She reassured her, and perhaps, a reassurance for herself as well.

* * *

"Ben." She whispered. "Ben."

_How could have this happened? _

He looked terrible, tired and old. She was sure she looked the same. The war and its casualties had taken its toll in both of them. "What is the decision?" she asked tiredly. She wanted to add, _The decision you made without me. _

A flash of—despair? Regret? Passed through his eyes, and, as if not wanting to look into her eyes, he faced the nursery, watching the twin babies sleep. "Senator Organa will be taking the girl, as his adopted daughter. I will be taking the boy to Tatooine, and watch over him. He will one day learn the ways of the Force."

"You're separating them?" she said quietly.

"It's the best way to keep them hidden." He explained, and offered no more.

She made up her mind quickly at this explanation. "No. Not if I have anything to say about this." Before she could make a move, he had already taken hold of her arm.

"Senator Organa has a different request of you." Obi-Wan interjected. Sabé swirled to face him, furious at hearing that even _her _own fate was decided, when they did not even let her take part in the decision of the fate of Padmé's children.

"I feel disinclined to acquiesce any decision that would separate me from these children!" Sabé said coldly. She tried to pull away, but he would not relinquish his hold.

"Sabé, do not act so rashly. We are the hunted now. To stay too close with the children will alert the Empire's attention. We all have our own roles to play, and yours will ensure a better future for them." He said softly. His eyes darted around the hallway to see if there was anyone nearby before releasing her arm. "The senator needs your help in organizing an underground rebellion against the Empire."

She shook her head, disgusted with herself for being completely defeated. "I have just left war, Ben. You don't know what you ask of me."

"Yes, I do. Please don't misunderstand me, my old friend. But now we all have to do what we must."

Eyes full of angry tears, she was surprised to hear herself speak. "Perhaps. I could only wish to do it as well as you. To ask me of this—I—" here she stopped, and straightened. "I wish… I wish I didn't have a heart like you, Ben." Without waiting for his reaction, she spun on her heel and walked away, silently willing herself to make the distance between them farther in a shorter span of time.

* * *

Outside, a greater threat loomed.

Sabé had to admit that she had never seen Governor Sio Bibble look so utterly defeated. He practically collapsed in his chair, as he convened in the throne room with the other governors of Naboo. The tension in the room was so thick and seemed to weigh heavily over her shoulders.

"Governor Bibble, it is good to see you with us." Queen Amidala began formally, nary a trace of emotion in her lowered, perfectly-pitched voice. "I trust that you are ready with your report with your negotiations with the Trade Federation?"

"It was no negotiation, your Highness." Governor Bibble said angrily—more addressed at his failure to fulfill his duty than to anyone in the room. "Nute Gunray made it _very clear _that he had no intention of compromising his demands on our planet."

"Outrageous!" Governor Chalum exclaimed, half-rising from his seat. "Your Highness," he began, addressing the queen. "You already know that the Federation is already amassing their fleet just outside our system. Some of our central cities have already been captured by their droid armies."

"I am quite aware that we are under the threat of complete invasion, Governor." Queen Amidala interjected sternly. Sabé quietly cheered for her cousin. Governor Chalum made it no secret that he disapproved of the election of a very young monarch, and had a penchant for grandstanding, apparently, even at crucial situations such as this. "The senate remains blind to this fact.

"It is only a matter of time before the Federation makes a move to capture the capital." Governor Bibble said. "While the blockade cut off our outworld supplies, their occupation of our other cities have put our people in grave danger. Food and other necessities that they trade have also ceased."

"I have received a holovid from Supreme Chancellor Valorum promising to send representatives to intervene on our and the Republic's behalf." Queen Amidala said, looking around at the people convened. "Senator Palpatine is still continuing in his efforts to expose the Trade Federation's lies to the Senate that have granted them legal protection."

"How long will this take?" Captain Panaka finally spoke. "Our off-world fuel and other supplies are running low. Communication with the captured cities has completely been cut. At this rate, our military cannot fight this war and win, your Highness."

"There will be no war, Captain." Queen Amidala's severe tone was genuine this time. "See to it that you monitor activities within our system, both for the movements of the Trade Federation and to see if the representatives have arrived. Report to me every hour."

"You seem to be placing much faith in these representatives, Highness." Governor Chalum's voice was silky smooth, but there was no mistaking the undertone of mockery, and even amusement, at Queen Amidala's lack of action.

Queen Amidala stood up, and so did the other governors. "The whole galaxy places their faith in them, Governor Chalum." She said coolly, unwaveringly. "They are Jedi Knights."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Convey no emotion. Show no passions, no sentiment too strong. To rule, one must separate oneself from what makes us too human. As queen of Naboo, the costume and bearing, even one's name signified this. By bearing the royal crest, Queen Amidala must remove all traces of Padmé, and be an individual for the people.

As extensions and representatives of the Queen's will, the handmaidens of Amidala also followed these tenets. Hidden under cloaks and shadows, they are the watchful eyes and ears of the one who rules. They are beautiful and graceful, although they too can be courageous and dangerous if the need arose.

While Padmé had already mastered restraining her features from revealing too much, Sabé could see by the tense way she was holding herself up that she her conference with Nute Gunray was not as she had expected. Indeed, it was not as anyone has expected.

"Captain Panaka." He stepped up and gave a bow. "Are you sure that you have detected the presence of the chancellor's ambassadors?"

"Yes, your Highness." Captain Panaka nodded. "We've had confirmation of a non-Federation cruiser coming out of hyperspace not an hour ago. We could not establish communication with them, but we're pretty sure that they are the chancellor's ambassadors."

"This isn't a good sign for us." Governor Bibble, who was the only one who remained as the other governors had gone to supervise over the other cities of Naboo who was not under Federation's occupation. "They have not received word of the army they have acquired. Jedi or no Jedi, the Federation is showing no sign of pulling back."

The room fell silent, awaiting for the queen's decision. "Captain Panaka." She called again. "Find a way to establish communications with Coruscant, to Senator Palpatine. Assemble all the governors."

"Right away, your Highness."

"Queen Amidala, it is only a matter of time before the capital is captured. It will be too dangerous for you then. We must find you a safe place—" Governor Bibble began.

"I will not go anywhere until we have exhausted all means of settling this peacefully." Queen Amidala cut him off. "Senator Palpatine can give us answers. Only after we have heard from him will we decide our next course of action."

"Still, we must be prepared." The governor insisted. "Prepare a ship, just in case. The Federation's actions have been too aggressive for their cause. We must consider the possibility of your addressing the Senate directly."

The queen considered this. "Saché and Yané will overlook these arrangements." She finally said, subtly nodding to two of the handmaidens sitting beside her. "We will convene within an hour. Good luck."

Once they had filed out of the throne room, and within the safety of the queen's chamber, Queen Amidala turned to Rabé. "What news, Rabé?"

"The governors are doing the best they can to quell panic and organize the communities." Rabé began quietly, drawing out a datapad from her cloak. "We still have some communication satellites that the Federation has not destroyed as of yet, but not enough for you to make a formal announcement. We can only receive messages from now on. However, the governors are making sure that your sentiments are being felt everywhere." Rabé was Amidala's intelligence officer, and was especially trained for this purpose in the Lyceum.

"Eirtaé?"

"It is my opinion that Senator Palpatine is playing his cards very safe, your Highness." Eirtaé, who had once worked for the senator before coming under the service of the queen, was sensitive to political undercurrents and studied reports from the senator very carefully. "While I have no doubt that he is working for our voice to be heard, I am afraid he will not be aggressive enough nor influential enough to settle these tax trade disputes on time."

"What I'm worried about is that if the situation escalates, our ships and battlements, that have fallen in disrepair, will be no match against the Federation." Sabé said, worry creasing her brow. "Forgive me, your Highness, I know your feelings on the matter, but we must acknowledge that a violent confilct is a situation that we may find ourselves in."

"It is noted, handmaiden." Queen Amidala said sternly, clearly stating her wish to find a non-violent means of settlement. Sabé felt a flush of embarrassment for being publicly put in her place.

"Saché, Yané." The two handmaidens came forth. "It is clear to me that the Federation will officially invade us soon. If I am captured, I want you two to find a way to escape, and inform the governors. I will also be depending on you two to find all those who can help us with resistance against Federation rule, am I understood?"

"We will not fail you, your Highness." Said Saché, while Yané nodded wordlessly. The queen could not have chosen anyone better for this assignment. Saché had been trained for public relations, and has once been in the military service like Sabé. Yané was also very intelligent, despite her young age. She was even younger than Padmé.

Queen Amidala nodded, looking at her five handmaidens. Then her face broke out in a sad smile. "I thank you for your loyalty and service. May the gods of Naboo look over us." She looked over to Sabé. "Now I wish to speak to Sabé on my own." The other four nodded, and quietly left the room.

With all of them gone, Sabé stood motionless, awaiting her sovereign's command.

"Sabé."

* * *

She sat in the in the glaring light, beside a bed of cold metal, where Padmé's body lay, covered in a white sheet, except for her pale face. She reached out to stroke her hair, again and again. Obi-wan watched her wordlessly, Sabé's silent grief seemingly filling up the room, threatening to engulf even himself.

"They were after Master Tala." Her voice said quietly. She finally faced him, her eyes red with unshed tears. "When the clone troops turned on her, we were overwhelmed—and we—" her voice broke and she shook her head violently, the echoes of war never leaving her head. "We ran, and we reached her fighter. She covered for me, and I was about to reach out to her, help her in, but there were too many of them. She was killed by blaster fire, and I left her there. I left her there." She clutched her dress until her knuckles turned white, and her face tightened. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

He crossed the room slowly, never taking his eyes off her. Her eyes looked back, as if defiant, daring him to do what he never did dare to do before. Carefully, like she were a wounded animal, he reached out his arms and gathered her in his embrace. She offered no resistance, only leaned on him. "What did I do wrong?" she whispered in a small voice, vulnerable as a little girl.

"There was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault."

"I should've never left Padmé. I shouldn't have let this happen." The utter helplessness in her voice was heartbreaking. "I knew all along, about her and—and—_him. _I let her. I left her when she told me to. It's all my fault this has happened!"

"Don't blame yourself." He whispered fiercely. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She suddenly drew away, as if burned, as if suddenly realizing something. Something akin to suspicion came over her eyes. "You don't have to do this, Ben." He looked at her in confusion. "I understand what has to be done for Padmé's children. I will respect your wishes." She was speaking quickly now, turning away and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I know they're right—but I'm just stubborn." She tried to smile, but failed.

He understood all too much. The spell had broken. He wanted to reach out to her again, but he did not dare. "You need to rest, Sabé. It has been a long day for all of us." He finally said, looking—and feeling—suddenly weakened by her abrupt withdrawal.

_I will fight any war they ask me to fight_. _Except this one. _

She avoided looking at him as she walked out. Master Tala's voice came to her suddenly, moments before she died.

_"You still have something to live for, Sabé. He's waiting for you." _

* * *

This is the art of waiting.

This is the art of the slow movement of time in wakeful watching, merely willing for the inevitable to happen. To steady yourself for the slow-motion crashing of one moment to the next. To be a handmaiden is to be a student of this art.

Sabé sat calmly as she watched Rabé and Eirtaé apply the façade of the Queen onto her own face, traces of her identity slowly being erased to be replaced those of Queen Amidala's. Patience was what she all she had, for now.

The Neimoidians had overtaken the capital. After the communication with Senator Palpatine had been cut, everyone had feared for the worst. The governors had gone into hiding, except for Governor Bibble, who insisted on staying. It was only a matter of time before the Federation secured the palace.

No one spoke a word the whole time. Padmé, already dressed in a flame-colored handmaiden dress that signified their outrage at the invasion, only sat quietly beside her, watching her reflection. In the utter silence, Sabé could swear she could hear her heart beating. The queen's safety depended on her now.

Finally, the heavy feathered headdress was placed on Sabé's head, completing the illusion. "You are ready, your Highness." Eirtaé finally spoke, giving Sabé a small smile of encouragement. Sabé felt a surge of warmth at this, and quickly made up her mind that Eirtaé might not be so bad, after all.

She faced Padmé, and the two hugged each other tightly. "I will not fail you, Padmé." She whispered in her cousin's ear. Padmé nodded tearfully, and Sabé turned and hugged her fellow handmaidens in turn. She quickly composed her features and lifted her chin.

"Sabé." Sabé turned to see her friend slipping something that hung around her neck. Sabé's eyes widened when she recognized the necklace that Padmé's parents had given to her on her coronation. "Wear this." She said gently.

"Padmé." Sabé was already shaking her head, knowing full well how important this amulet was. "I cannot accept this."

Padmé gave her a small smile. "Today you are queen. That's all I can give to you. Keep it with you always." She leaned forward to give Sabé a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I know Aunt Anyé would have been proud of you."

Sabé's eyes sparkled with tears, but she fought them off. Now was not the time for tears."Thank you, Padmé." She allowed her cousin to slip the amulet on, securing it under her heavy clothes before hugging her one last time. With one last smile of encouragement, Sabé waited.

Captain Panaka walked in. He looked straight at Sabé and nodded. "They are here, your Highness."

When she spoke, she spoke with the queen's voice. "Thank you, Captain."

"The droids are out here to escort you to your throne room." Captain Panaka's voice twisted sardonically at this, but Sabé merely nodded and allowed him to take the lead, while the handmaidens—including Padmé—flanked behind her. She was surprised to see that Governor Bibble was still there, also guarded closely by several droids. If he noticed that Sabé was not in fact the real queen, he gave no indication.

Sabé did not find it hard to assume a stony expression once she caught sight of Nute Gunray, who was surveying the castle with an open look of gloating. "Ah, your Highness!" he exclaimed, as if she were his old friend instead of the ruler of a planet that he had just invaded. "I am glad that you have finally joined us."

_I'll be even more glad to see your face at the barrel-end of a blaster. _Sabé thought. Instead she replied, "The Senate will not stand for this kind of insubordination, Viceroy. The consequences of your actions will be dire." As she said this, she wondered about the fate of the two Jedi ambassadors whom had been sent by the Chancellor.

The Neimoidian let out a whooping laughter that infuriated Sabé. "The Senate does not even know we are here! But they will know soon. When the time is right." She bit back a reply. She knew that the best thing for her in these situations was to say as little as possible, so that if ever there was a need to switch with Padmé, they would have not much to compare on.

Her silence, though, seemed to anger Gunray, as she had hoped it would. "If the Naboo had not been so stubborn against our conditions, this would've never happened!" even the droids seemed a little surprised at this outburst, but Sabé walked on. "The suffering of your people was of your own doing. You left us no choice."

"I'm sure that's not how you will phrase it when the time comes. How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble finally spoke up, granting Sabé a small sense of relief of not having to handle the Neimoidian all on her lonesome. She tried to look for Padmé, and saw her at the corner of her eye.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." Gunray said silkily, but the venom under his voice was palpable.

_Impossible. _"I will _not _cooperate." She announced.

"Now, now, your Highness." Gunray said, as if addressing a wayward child. "In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." He nodded to one of the droids at the end of the flight of steps. "Process them." He growled.

_Would they go as far as torturing a queen to get what they want? _Sabé asked herself as she surreptitiously looked around if there were any chance for them to escape. She knew once that they were in the Viceroy's ship, there would be no way out. Who knew what he had planned for them.

She had advised Padmé to go into hiding once the capital was captured by the Federation, but Padmé was adamant to stay. She would not let the Viceroy get things his way without her standing in his way. And Sabé knew, once Padmé had made up her mind, it was impossible to talk her out of it.

In the city square, she saw the eyes of Amidala's constituents' eyes on her as they were herded in groups. She found solace and strength in them, as they all nodded in recognition of her presence. Other than the marching of the droid guards, the city was eerily quiet. She suddenly wished that Padmé was the one walking in front of her, if not to make sure that she was alright. She realized that playing the part of decoy would be much more difficult than she had expected.

As they turned a corner towards one of the smaller streets, Sabé suddenly she found herself having doubts about her role. She had not been trained to become a handmaiden. She was a soldier. Perhaps this decoy gambit was a mistake after all. Shouldn't it have been Eirtaé, or Saché, instead? They were more knowledgeable, and perhaps more well-suited for the role.

All her doubts, indeed, all her thoughts, were put on a momentary pause when two figures suddenly came flying down from one of the stone bridges overlooking the street. Captain Panaka suddenly around and covering her, as the sound of blaster fire overwhelmed everything else. Instinctively, she looked back to Padmé, who was being closely flanked by the other handmaidens, but in such a way as not to give away her true identity. She also felt for the light blaster that she had hidden under her robes. It gave her a small sense of comfort that the other handmaidens were also armed.

Then, in a few moments, it was all over. When the guard finally stepped away, she saw a young man in brown robes twirling a blue lightsaber that made a distinct humming sound. The weapon of choice was enough for her to know who their rescuers were.

The Jedi have come.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Years of training at the Lyceum, and indeed, in the Coruscant Academy, as well as her years in battle and warfare had taught Sabé Aston to be prepared for both the unexpected and the inevitable. Sometimes, even both these things happening at the same time.

Yet no one could blame her if she admitted that she was not fully prepared for this. From being one of the most esteemed captains in the army fighting alongside the Jedi for the Republic, to a hunted outlaw of the Empire almost overnight was the easy part. But finding her beloved cousin dead and finding many of her friends gone or hiding, as well as the rise of the Empire without challenge from the Senate was another thing altogether.

She had not spoken to Obi-Wan since that last time in the morgue. She spent most of her time looking over Luke and Leia in the nursery, and discussing pertinent matters with Bail Organa. They had gone through fledgling plans of organizing those who were opposed to the Empire, but they had been going back and again to one topic: She had pressed that Padmé's body be rested in Naboo, despite the danger such a trip would pose. Senator Organa, while a good friend of the late Padmé, had doubts on the matter. He suggested that Padmé quietly put to rest in Alderaan, to avoid calling the attention of the Empire.

"I will see to it myself, Senator Organa." Sabé said, hoping to sound stronger and surer than she really was. "You do not have to put yourself in danger. I can do this on my own."

"You're too valuable to us to just get killed off, Captain." Bail said tersely, leaning forward and rubbing his forehead slowly. "I know that this is important for you, but there we have no room for rash actions here."

Rash actions. Just the very mention of it made her angry. She had been avoiding being rash all her life, and now, she saw that it pretty much had gotten her nowhere. "This is not something you can talk me out of, Senator. I have made up my mind." She said, fighting to control herself from shouting. "Please respect my wishes."

"Closely watched by the Empire, Naboo will be." Yoda's voice cut in the conversation as he hobbled into the room. Both the senator and Sabé were silent as the Jedi master seated himself. "Respect of the wishes of the living, and not the dead, you want, hmm?"

Senator Organa was now watching Sabé's face intently, as there was no questioning that Yoda's statement hit close to her real reasons. Yoda's observation drained away her anger, and the sudden feeling of powerlessness disconcerted her as well. But her resolve was not weakened.

"I have direct contacts to Theed Palace." She began carefully. She knew the only way she could convince them was if she showed them that she had a foolproof plan in her hands. "Rabé Matié, she's the head of our intelligence, and my friend. We used to work together." Seeing that the Jedi master and the senator were now listening in interest, she went on. "I can pose as a small freighter ship, and make arrangements for a safe passage. I can rendezvous with you in any predetermined place that you assign."

"I understand why this means so much to you, Sabé, but it's too dangerous. We don't have enough time…" Bail Organa began, but he was suddenly interrupted by a new voice.

"You should know better than to discourage Captain Aston out something because of inherent dangers of a mission." Obi-Wan said seriously, but Sabé could tell that there was a slight amusement in it. He sat himself across Sabé, posture deceptively easy, but his eyes were alert, knowing.

Instead of answering him, she addressed the senator once again. "I'm afraid I've made up my mind about this, senator." Her meaning was clear: _I've allowed you to decide on the twins' fate, but I will not let you decide over how Padmé is going to be laid to rest. _

"Sabé," Senator Organa began, clearly frustrated. "There are other ways we can go about this—"

"Yes. I will go with her." Obi-Wan suddenly said, and the only one in the room who didn't seem surprised was Master Yoda. _Unsurprisingly_, Sabé thought to herself. "We owe much to the late senator. She would have wanted to go back home to Naboo." Before Bail could say anything about this, he turned to Sabé and added, to placate him, "Senator Organa is right. It's too dangerous, and you _will _need my help."

Sabé opened her mouth to speak but she saw the look on Obi-Wan's face: One that would brook no refusal. When Master Yoda and Bail Organa finally gave their grudging assents, Sabé wondered in annoyance how she could have ever forgotten about Ben's slight penchant for arrogance. "Fine." She assented. "But you _will _follow my lead." She warned.

"Of course." He knew better than to challenge that.

"I'll send a coded message to Naboo." Sabé informed everyone in the room. "Once I get a confirmation reply, we can start planning our next move." She stood up to leave, but paused midway. "Thank you." She said softly, amazed by how she could feel angry, annoyed, and then suddenly grateful in a smooth transience. "This means so much to me. I'm sure Padmé would have the done the same thing, had our places been interchanged."

"Admirable, your caring for the late senator, is, Captain." Yoda said, thoughtfully looking at her over his gimmer stick. "Yet guilt you should not have at her passing. Reckless with your own life you should not be."

Suddenly it was three pairs of thoughtful eyes were now regarding her. Obi-Wan's face, particularly, had a shade of concern over Master Yoda's words. She found herself flailing at this other sudden and—as much as unpleasant it was—precise observation of Master Yoda. An uncharacteristic flush spread over her cheeks, and she found herself glancing around those assembled. "I understand. Thank you, Master Yoda." She bowed to him slightly before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

* * *

She did not enough time to scrutinize the newcomers and their handiwork when the older Jedi came up and gestured towards a right turn. He was accompanied by a younger Jedi, and to Sabé's surprise, a Gungan, who frankly, looked terrified. "We should leave the streets, your Highness." He said quietly, although he fairly radiated with authority. Governor Bibble was quick to assist her, guiding her towards another alleyway.

Captain Panaka nodded briskly. "Get their weapons." He barked, and the queen's guards were quick to comply. Once they were in away from the clear, the taller Jedi turned around to address her again. "We are ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

Sabé was about to speak, but the governor beat her to it. Ordinarily, it would be have aggravated her (, but considering the pressure they found themselves in, she let it slide. "Your negotiations seem to have failed." The sarcasm in governor's voice was unmistakable.

"They never took place." The Jedi replied in slight reproach. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." Panaka replied. Sabé decided to keep quiet until spoken to. She wanted Padmé to observe the exchange and make her own observation of the situation.

"Do you have transports?" Sabé found herself glancing at the other Jedi, who, on the most part, was also observing the exchange.

"In the main hangar. This way." He led the group towards another passage. Most of the droids were in the main avenues and the residential areas, securing the city, and so these smaller, more secret passages were left unguarded. Still, it brought a shiver down Sabé's spine to see these familiar streets devoid of people, as if the city had suddenly become a ghost town.

Concealing themselves behind the doors that led to the hangar bay, Sabé watched as the Jedi assess the odds. The Queen's Royal Cruiser had been prepared for takeoff, and sat in wait in the dock, as planned. However, its pilots were held hostage by several droid soldiers. The older Jedi turned towards her. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The queen's will—or rather, what Padmé would have said—came almost automatically. "Thank you, Ambassador. But my place is with my people." Although, privately, Sabé thought that the Jedi was probably right in their review of the situation. But she was not Sabé now.

"They will kill you if you stay." He said this calmly, but Sabé could sense the underlying urgency in it. This statement had an immediate—and nervous—effect on everyone.

"They wouldn't dare!" Governor Bibble exclaimed. _That's what I said when Padmé told me about the invasion, _Sabé thought. At this point, she believed the Neimoidians were capable of doing anything, even the most unlikely actions.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka supplied. His voice was angry, but there was a hint of worry under it, as well.

The air of calm surrounding the Jedi was not disturbed. "There's something else behind all this, your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

If this were true, then escape truly was the only option. Governor Bibble sensed this as well. He looked directly at Sabé. "Then our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

But this last decision was not hers to make. "Either choice presents great danger," Sabé began, and then, carefully, as not to look too deliberate, turned and looked directly into Padmé's face. "To us all."

Padmé's eyes were resolute as they looked back at hers. "We are brave, your Highness." Sabé shifted her eyes to the floor, carefully weighing the dangers of this decision. But there was no more time for that. She looked back at the Jedi.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate." She answered confidently. The older Jedi nodded in assent and turned around towards the hangar bay. Sabé turned around to give Saché and Yané, who brought up the rear, the barest of smiles. Who knew if they would see each other again? She began walking after the two Jedi. "Be careful, Governor." She said to Bibble, in the most heartfelt way that she could possible convey as her persona as Queen.

As they walked on the polished floors of the hangar bay, Sabé fought the urge to reach for her concealed blaster, something that was taught to her as an instinct in the Lyceum. Yet she knew she must do no action that could potentially give her away.

"We'll need to free those pilots." Panaka said, gesturing towards the group of pilots who sat in a square surrounded by droids.

"I'll handle that." The younger Jedi was already headed towards them with a wave of his hand. It seemed surreal to Sabé how calm the situation seemed to be. She forced herself to look forward—what was important that they get to the ship.

"Halt!" the head droid said so loudly Sabé could hear the slight whirring underneath its voice.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor." The Jedi said, unfazed. "I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked, clearly not understanding.

"To Coruscant." He said more deliberately. If the situation were not as serious as it was, Sabé would have found this exchange rather amusing.

"Coruscant…uh…that doesn't compute—uh…, wait! You're under arrest!" by the time the head droid was done with its motions of confusion, it had been cut down by the Jedi's lightsaber. Almost instantaneously, the other Jedi had began his attack as well, and the hangar bay was drowned out in the sound of blaster fire. Sabé frantically looked around for Padmé, only to be pushed forward by Captain Panaka as they made their way up the ship's ramp.

"The ship's throne room—now!" Sabé found herself shouting to her fellow handmaidens, as she grabbed Padmé's hand. Several more pilots came running through the passage, as she and the other handmaidens hurried along to get ready for take-off. The ship shuddered and the sound of its flight reverberated throughout the entire room.

Panaka came barreling into the room. "Is everyone all right?" he asked, still out of breath. He surveyed the four girls, who, despite being slightly winded, were in good shape. He nodded to Padmé, and then to Sabé. "Strap yourselves in—we're not out of this yet."

Sabé had no doubt about that.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN**: _Thanks guys for all your reviews! I'm sorry if the update was a little long… ;) Hope ya guys enjoy!_

* * *

There was no doubting that this small girl was Padmé's daughter, Sabé thought sadly to herself as she bent over to take the child from its crib. Leia had been crying fretfully for the past few minutes, and it took Sabé some time to figure out that she might have to help the baby burp, as she had just finished drinking her milk.

"Sssh, Leia." She said comfortingly to her little niece as she held the baby in her arms. "Don't cry. You'll wake your brother." Then, as if on cue, Luke opened his eyes and started crying as well.

"I'll take care of this." Suddenly Obi-Wan was at her side, bending over Luke and taking him from his crib. "He's hungry." He said after passing a hand over the baby's head. Sabé watched him in silence as he took a bottle of milk and began feeding Luke.

"He just woke up." she finally offered at length.

"Yes, I know." He replied quietly.

"I suppose Jedi techniques really are useful in any situation." Sabé commented, patting Leia's back as the baby quieted down.

"Yes, but I must admit that these are not one of the situations that I imagined." A small smile lit up the corners of Obi-Wan's mouth as he looked at Luke in his arms. For the first time since she arrived on the Senator Organa's ship, did she see him so peaceful. Something about that smile melted a resentment in her heart that she was not even aware of.

They sat in silence for a long while, both tending to the children, and both equally unwilling to break the temporary calm—or truce, or whatever it was, between them. Perhaps this was the first time Sabé was willing to admit the yawning gap that had widened between them throughout the years, and she knew he felt it too.

She had wanted to ask him so many things, but right now, for whatever reason, it escaped her. Instead she watched him, unfettered by thoughts or worries. She simply took into detail a side of him that she had never really seen before.

He looked up to her, and his blue eyes seemed slightly surprised to see her watching him. Finally he spoke.

"She's asleep." He said, meaning Leia, who was now resting against Sabé's shoulder.

"Yes, I know." She replied quietly.

* * *

There was no knowing whether this would be the last trip of their lives.

Sabé shut her eyes tightly, trying to get a feel of the outside happenings based on the movements of the ship. It didn't take someone who was educated in the Lyceum to know that things were not going so well. The ship rocked violently, almost causing Eirtaé to be thrown from one side of the throne room to another. Padmé had been quick enough to anchor her down.

"It might not hold on any longer." Eirtaé shouted once she had steadied herself. The hood of her dress had been thrown off, her blonde hair in disarray. "Yané said that the ships haven't been properly upgraded since the blockade began."

"We'll just have to wait and find out!" Padmé shouted back.

There was another blow that this time nearly toppled everyone over. Then there was a heavy shifting sound, and a slight hum as the ship very suddenly righted itself. This could only mean one thing.

"The deflector shields are back up!" Sabé announced, a smile of relief breaking across her painted features. They felt no more fire coming from the blockade, and the girls all came together to hug at their very narrow escape. They just had very little time before they could compose themselves again. Even Eirtaé was too relieved that she forgot to fuss too much about her ruined hair.

Indeed, they just had enough time before Panaka spoke through the intercom, informing them that the Jedi have come to see them. Once again assuming an air of perfect tranquility, Sabé allowed them in. Captain Panaka and the two Jedi strode in, trailed by a blue droid unit.

"Your Highness." Panaka bowed formally. "Allow me to introduce the Ambassadors: Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Masters, Queen Amidala, ruler of the Naboo."

The two Jedi came forward as Panaka spoke. They looked quite as unruffled as they did before the ship even took off, like nothing even happened. They wore brown tunics that though simple, were distinctive and spoke of their rank as Jedi. Something about the older Jedi—Qui-Gon Jinn—reminded Sabé of a very old tree that grew near her childhood home. There was something watchful, strong, graceful and wise about him.

The younger one, Obi-Wan Kenobi, seemed more alert and sharp in his posture and looks. It almost seemed like he was suspicious of their very own ship.

None of these thoughts, though, should be betrayed on her face. Suddenly she remembered that the Jedi could read minds and resolved to think of it no more. "It is an honor to meet you, Masters." Sabé said formally. "We are grateful for your invaluable help."

"It is an honor for us to be of service to the Queen of Naboo." Qui-Gon replied in kind. He seemed as equally ready to dispense of the introductions.

Sabé turned back her attention to Captain Panaka. "What is our current status, Captain?"

"I'm glad to report that we have successfully evaded the Federation's blockade." He replied. "However, our escape left us a damaged shield generator. In addition to that, our hyperdrive has also acquired some damage. We still have to ascertain a place where we can stop for repairs." He looked sharply at the Jedi as he said this.

"I see." Sabé replied. "Nevertheless, let us all be grateful to have escaped with our lives." She added diplomatically, sensing that already there might be a disagreement between Panaka and the Jedi.

"It wouldn't have been possible without this astro-droid unit, your Highness." Captain Panaka informed her, gesturing to the droid unit. It seemed almost shy to come forward, whistling softly as it did so. "Without it, it wouldn't have been possible for us to put the shields back up that enabled our escape. An extremely well put-together droid, your Highness. Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

The droid let out another shy whistle. Sabé couldn't resist smiling, even for a bit. "It is to be commended." While in some societies, droids were considered to be tools and therefore not worthy of respect, the Naboo considered them just as valuable as living beings. "What is its number?"

"Artoo-Detoo, your Highness." Panaka answered after briefly checking the droid's number engraved on one side.

"Thank you, Artoo-Detoo." The droid let out a happier-sounding whistle at this. Sabé had conversed with droids before in the Lyceum, and she always found that it had a positive effect on her. One of the positive effects was the sudden idea on how to put Padmé in a position where she could consult her. "Padmé," she called.

The handmaiden called Padmé came forward.

"Clean this droid up as best as you can." She ordered quietly. "It deserves our gratitude." There was a slight break in her voice, suddenly remembering that they really did owe much to the little droid. She suddenly drew into herself, assuming her role as queen again. "Continue, captain."

Panaka stared hard as Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Your Highness," he began. "With your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi, your Highness." Panaka said, with just a little more edge in his voice than usual.

If Qui-Gon was bothered by Panaka—and Sabé doubted if he was—he did not show it. "You must trust my judgment, your Highness."

Sabé fixed a look of deep thought, waiting for the cue from her cousin out of the corner of her eye. Padmé gave the slightest of nods, and Sabé acknowledged it by shifting her gaze on the floor. She looked up at Qui-Gon. "Very well, Master Jinn, we shall follow your guidance." She looked back at Panaka, who seemed stunned at this decision. "Thank you, gentlemen. That will be all."

The two Jedi bowed at this dismissal, although Panaka seemed more reluctant to leave. However, once he got a leveling stare from Padmé, he, too, left.

Once they were sure that they were had left the area, with the doors shut securely behind them, Padmé turned towards her handmaidens. "We shall discuss this later." She said, before anyone can speak. "I'll take the droid out and see the rest of our situation."

Eirtaé and Rabé exchanged glances, as Sabé stood up. "We'll retire to our chambers." She informed Padmé. "I'll see you after you clean up the droid."

Padmé smiled wryly at this. "Why do I have a feeling that you're having fun out of this?"

"Because I am." Sabé grinned back. "I am human, after all."

* * *

It had been a long day.

After painstakingly accessing old communication channels to bypass those of the Empire, Sabé sat in the captain's quarter in silent wait. The coded message from Rabé was expected to arrive anytime, provided that it had not been intercepted along the way. Sabé prayed that it wouldn't, but knew she would continue with the mission anyway, no matter what anyone said about it.

Obi-Wan had left to speak to Master Yoda, as the old Jedi Master had expressed his wish to spend his self-imposed exile in a planet called Dagobah. There was no telling whether the two—possibly the last two—would meet again after they set out for Naboo. She and Obi-Wan spoke little in the nursery, only agreeing to meet after their appointments—he with Yoda, hers with her transmission.

She found her thoughts drifting back to Padmé. Random images, really, of that side of her life when she was still alive and well. There was the visits to the lakeside country, holding her mother's hand as rosy-cheeked Padmé tried to pull her away to play. Padmé whispering, "It'll be alright." As they watched her mother cremated, all those years ago. She could not remember crying, then. Their first argument, when Padmé found out her decision to join the military.

_"You promised!"_ Padmé's voice at age eight echoed in her mind.

Her last argument with Padmé. _"I can't deny my own happiness, Sabé."_ an older voice, and an older Padmé said as she confessed to her secret marriage with Anakin. _"Please, just be happy for me."_

Happiness. For Sabé, she had long given up on seeking out such notions, not since he…here she put an abrupt end to those thoughts. The search for such an elusive state only left her in a maze too bewildering to get lost into.

Eventually, she had resolved on following only doing what was right. And what was right constituted of the happiness of many, and not her own. That was why the repeated accusations of rash actions hit her deeply, although she dared not show it.

Perhaps the years lived out in careful actions were starting to strain her.

"Captain Aston." Captain Antilles' voice over the commlink interrupted her thoughts abruptly. "We're receiving a transmission."

"Forward it to my panel, Captain. Thank you." She acknowledged before she keyed off. She leaned forward and studied the data that flashed on her screen. Yes, this was a message from Naboo, no doubt about it. Working quickly, she tapped in a few commands to execute the holovid.

Rabé's face materialized, not looking much different from the last time Sabé had seen her. Her lilting accent, of course, was unquestionably hers. She did not greet Sabé, as precaution just in case the message was intercepted. "Several Nubian freighters will be landing in Theed's spaceport in 0800 hours. It is not heavily monitored by the Empire, as it is a standard delivery. Enclosed is this message is an ID, should you need one. My people will meet you at the port. I will be one of them." She smiled sadly. "This is a terrible tragedy for all of us, and I pray for your safety. Good luck, my friend." With that, Rabé's image blinked out.

Sabé leaned back as she digested her friend's message. So their fears were not unwarranted: the Empire had begun to monitor Naboo. _Are they expecting this?_ A worrying voice asked. Nevertheless, there was no turning back. She opened her commlink again. "Captain Antilles, please inform your men to ready our ship for launch in 0200 hours."

It was something she had to do. For Padmé.

* * *

"I do not like this." Rabé announced as soon as the queen's chamber doors were securely shut behind her. "Tatooine is a hive of criminals. We might very well be going into greater danger than we left."

"The Jedi seem to have everything under control." Eirtaé observed as she began helping Sabé out of the heavy headdress.

"Too much control, if you ask me." Sabé said grimly. Undoubtedly, they were all grateful for the Jedi's help, but in Sabé's opinion, nobody liked feeling like herded sheep. Rabé hurried forward to assist her in removing her heavy black overdress, and she gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, she knew she had to wear it later, when she had to appear for supper.

Eirtaé hung it up carefully. "I know what you mean, and I hate to say this, but it is out of our hands now. We'll just have to trust them."

"Tell that to Captain Panaka." Rabé commented wryly. "He looked just about ready to bite that Jedi's head off."

"All I'm saying is, the sooner we make these repairs, the better." Sometimes, despite Eirtaé's fussiness, she could be a true pragmatist when the situation called for it, Sabé thought.

"I'm just wondering whether Tatooine truly was our last option, is all." Rabé insisted, not wanting to give up the fight. She must have felt her background on intelligence would have provided other options. But there hadn't been any time. It was just a reflection of how frustrating this situation was, how helpless everyone felt.

"In any case, we need to be ready." Sabé finally interceded. "We'll have to check if our weapons and blasters are fully functional, if not the hyperdrive. She reached inside her underdress for her concealed blaster.

"I'll handle that." Rabé volunteered, a little too eagerly, already reaching out for it. "I'll also check on Padmé while I'm at it. You two rest for a while." She said quickly before making her way out of the door.

"That's one dedicated soldier." Sabé said, Rabé's eagerness to leave amusing her a bit. Not that she could blame her friend. At this point, she was willing to do anything that would make her feel like she was doing her part, and to take their minds off things.

"I hope Saché and Yané are alright," Eirtaé voiced quietly.

"They are." Sabé said confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

She turned to smile at the her blonde companion. "They're the queen's handmaidens." She said simply.

* * *

Comments make me happy. ) 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

Sabé had just rounded the corner in search of Obi-Wan when she caught Master Yoda making his way out of the conference hall, followed by the General. She heard wisps of what seemed to be a rather serious discussion, although she was too far to hear any of it coherently. Briefly she wondered if they were talking about anything that they wanted to keep from her.

"Master Yoda." She greeted as she drew nearer. She acknowledged Obi-Wan's presence with a quick nod, and noticed that his blue eyes were clouded with something that resembled some sort of unrest in his mind. "We will be taking Padmé home within the next hour." She said, both addressing them.

"Very good. Mindful of danger, you both must be, Captain Aston." Master Yoda replied, nodding.

"I will." She knelt before the older Jedi Master, smiling sadly. "Perhaps this will be the last time that I will see you, Master Yoda. I want to thank you for all you have done for us." She had a sudden urge to hug the small master.

Master Yoda nodded solemnly. "An honor to have met you, Captain Aston." And to her surprise, he reached out a hand, which she took. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master."

Sabé and Obi-Wan stood side-by-side as they watched Master Yoda walk away. Sabé then motioned for Obi-Wan to follow her into the conference room. He still had that same troubled look, but she decided not to call on it, despite being curious about it, and plunged straight into business.

"The ship is ready then, if we're leaving in an hour." Obi-Wan spoke before she could. He was surprised then, when he saw her shake her head in a negative.

"Not 'we,' General. You're not coming along." She informed him bluntly.

"Not coming along?" a look of confusion passed over his features. "Since when was this decided?"

He looked wary at her words, sensing that there was something else behind her decision. Sabé closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired, sighed and pulled a chair up for herself. There was no way of going around it. "Senator Organa has received word that Anakin—Darth Vader," she quickly corrected herself, wincing at her too-painful mistake. "…lives. He's still alive. Ben."

An indescribable look—a quick flicker of a myriad of emotions too fleeting and immediately put away-- passed over Obi-Wan's features, although he seemed to be not too surprised about this information.

Impatient to get her point across, Sabé went on. "He knows, Ben. Wherever Padmé is, he knows you're going to be there. Palpatine may want to get rid of me, but you are in even greater danger. They won't stop until all the Jedi are exterminated."

"It doesn't put you in any less danger without me." He pointed out, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're too important to be lost to us." Sabé retorted, not wanting to back down.

"So are you." He said, not backing down either.

Sabé broke away from his gaze, and fixed her eyes on her hands, which was now clasped tightly to one another. "It will be a greater risk if both of us are captured or killed."

"And that is why we will avoid both at all costs." He said almost blithely. Sabé looked almost angry at his light-voiced insistence, before he added, quite seriously this time, "Padmé was also my friend, Sabé."

"Please don't fight over this with me." Sabé said, in a tired, defeated voice. Suddenly her head felt like it was about to explode. "It's like I've been fighting my way ever since I got on this ship."

Obi-Wan's demeanor softened at this surprising honesty from Sabé. "I'm sorry. That was not my intent." He pulled a chair alongside hers, eyes now looking very concerned. "I want to help you, Sabé."

She did not look at him. Feeling too tired to argue with him on this matter any longer, she gave the tiniest of nods. "We have to get Padmé into the ship now. I'll meet you in the hangar." She said abruptly, standing up.

If she had looked at him when she did this, she would have seen the hurt in Obi-Wan's eyes.

* * *

"Has anyone told you how difficult you are?" 

"Many times, I can assure you."

Eirtaé rolled her eyes at this as she hung up the overdress for the umpteenth time. "I am perfectly serious here, Sabé." She said warningly. "You are to have dinner with the Jedi and the captain in less than an hour."

"So am I." Sabé replied calmly. She had spent the next few hours poring over documents and reports that have been archived that were pertinent to the Federation's invasion. She had to find a clue what was behind this move.

Eirtaé, who finally had enough, leaned over and plucked the datapad out of Sabé's hands. The decoy blinked in surprise at Eirtaé's unexpected movement. "Reading that won't do us any good for now. The Federation won't pull out of Naboo if you told them you've practically read all of the Theed reports."

"You'll never know."

"They _won't_. There's nothing there that I haven't studied yet." Eirtaé stressed, pulling up her friend to stand up from her position by the bed. She quickly began her preparations. "No amount of background research can help us now. If there's one thing this whole trip has taught us, it's that all the Neimoidians can understand is greed."

"That and blaster fire." Sabé agreed.

"You're so violent." Eirtaé said, looking at her in disapproval.

"Do you still really believe that there is a peaceful solution to this?" Sabé asked as she allowed the black overdress to be slipped over her slight frame. "I'm sure those droid armies aren't there to buoy Nute Gunray's charming personality."

"Naboo has pledged itself to peace." Eirtaé replied in a clipped tone, indicating that she was not in the mood for this kind of discussion. "Don't say anything hasty while with the Jedi." She warned. "All decisions are to be made by Queen Amidala alone."

Sabé opened her mouth to retort, when ironically, they heard Padmé call, "Your Highness?"

"Yes, Padmé?"

"Your dinner is ready." Padmé said, shooting a questioning look at the two of them. Sabé quickly shook her head to assure her that everything was fine, before composing her features as she walked out into the hall leading to the galley.

The Jedi, Captain Panaka, Ric Olié and the Gungan—she almost forgot about him—had already assembled at the table, and all stood up as she walked into the room. Rabé was suddenly behind her to help her with her seat.

"I hope you have rested well, your Highness." Qui-Gon said politely as they began with their meal. "We'll be arriving in Tatooine by the planet's morning."

"Very good, Master Jedi." She looked at Panaka. "The ship's status, Captain?"

"We've already ascertained what needs to be replaced and fixed, your Highness, so we can set to it as soon as we land in Tatooine." Panaka replied. He still looked slightly miffed with the decision to go to Tatooine.

"And communications?" she prompted.

"I'm afraid the communication systems are too damaged to send anything as far as Coruscant." The younger Jedi—Obi-Wan—supplied this answer. Sabé suddenly remembered that he hadn't really spoken until now.

"I see." She gazed down on her plate, the thought of being completely stranded, friendless, was enough to make her lose her appetite. "Have we received any messages from Naboo?"

"None, your Highness." Obi-Wan replied gravely.

Sabé nodded impassively. After several more minutes of silence, interrupted only by the eating noises the Gungan was making, she ventured to speak again. "What time will you set out for the parts we need, Master Jedi?" she addressed Qui-Gon.

"As soon as we land, if possible, your Highness." Qui-Gon replied, with a quick, curt smile. She had a sense that he didn't really appreciate being questioned too much. "My Padawan here will stay behind for your safety."

_I wonder how 'safety' is defined for the Jedi, then._ Sabé thought to herself, who was still in the opinion that landing in a Hutt-infested territory was not the wisest move that she had heard of. She glanced up at Padmé, who was standing on the far side of the table across her, and saw that she was not pleased with the Jedi master's reply to her questions.

"As you wish, Master Qui-Gon." She said, with just the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice. The Jedi did not miss this, either, the displeasure in her voice. "But you _will_ report to me on the progress of your mission."

The older Jedi merely responded with a slight tilt of his head, with a thoughtful expression, as if only now truly considering her as the queen.

_Eirtaé is going to have my hide for this._ Sabé thought to herself as she coolly returned the Jedi's stare. But she knew whatever Eirtaé had to say, it was all worth it, just to remind the Jedi that they were still involved in this mission.

And, catching the slight twinkle in Padmé's eyes, Sabé knew that the queen approved.

* * *

Sabé watched, seemingly impassive, as the casket that held Padmé's remains were carefully loaded in the freighter. The whole hanger bay fell into a hush throughout this small, sad march. 

Senator Organa, who was standing beside her, turned to her as the casket disappeared into the ship. "We will be waiting for you in the Dagobah system, Captain." He informed her, looking grim. Dagobah. It was a very small planet, and Sabé doubted that the Empire would have an interest in it, seeing that the Republic itself didn't. "Communicate with us only when you're within the perimeter, understood?"

"Understood." A sudden thought struck her. "How are you going to explain your absence in the Senate, Senator?"

A small smile flitted over the Senator's mouth. "I had to be present for my wife. We're going to adopt a baby girl."

"I see." The thought of Leia under the care of one of the kindest men she knew was comforting. _Leia's already helping us, at so young an age. Padmé would be pleased._ She offered her hand. "Thank you for everything, Senator."

"This will not be our last meeting, I hope." The Senator replied, looking at something over her shoulder. "Obi-Wan, you'll take care of our girl, won't you?"

"Of course." She turned around to see Obi-Wan bowing slightly at the Senator. "Only when it's perfectly clear that she's incapable of it herself."

Sabé looked sharply at him, wondering how he could joke at such a serious time as this, only to see that he was quite serious. Either that or he was quick to hide, and he was. He didn't give her a time to decide. "Captain Aston?" he called.

She smiled at Bail Organa. "Goodbye, Senator. Take good care of Luke and Leia." She said simply.

"I will. Good luck, Captain. General." He replied, nodding at both of them. "May the Force be with you."

Side by side, the two made their way towards the freighter, up the gangplank. They took their places in the ship's cockpit, both automatically working on their respective panels. She heard the entrance of the ship close, the engine gunning to life.

She took a deep breath, praying to Padmé to look over them. She reached for the amulet that her cousin had given her, so many years ago.

Homecoming, perhaps for the last time.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

Again, thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, but if you feel something is off, feel free to say so--as long as you say it nicely, that is!

To make that accented e -é, just press Alt + 130.

**Advertisements:**

First and foremost, I'd just like to take this opportunity to announce that Sabewan fics now have a C2 community and home here in It's called **Knight and Maiden**, and you'll find it here: (http/ if you subscribe, you'll get updated to all the Sabewan fics in this site, and you might even discover other stories you haven't seen before! (I'm the manager by the way, lol.) So please join!

If you're a LiveJournal user, you can also join **Sobi Fans**, an LJ community for us Sobiwan shippers. We're nice, we like Sobiwan, and best of all, we don't bite! What more can you ask for, eh? You can find the site here: (http/ doing this so Sobi fans can all find a place where we can convene and enjoy our beloved AU ship!

You can find the links in my userinfo/bio page.

Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter Six

_Hey guys!_

_Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and left insightful comments. Please know that I'll keep them in mind and hope that I improve and not not disappoint. )_

_Also, thanks to everyone who's added the story to their faves list, as well as adding it on their alerts. I appreciate it a lot. _

_Without further ado, here is..._

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Sabé had always been a light sleeper, but being so far from home, and its usual time, made her susceptible to waking, even by the slightest touch.

In this case, it was a whisper that woke her.

"Your Highness! What are you doing?" Sabé awoke to see Eirtaé flitting around Padmé, as the latter hurriedly put on some coarse-looking clothes that although decidedly unfashionable, were clearly made for the planet's desert heat. Sabé briefly wondered where those clothes could have come from, but it seemed that Saché had wisely thought ahead and packed clothes for all kinds of planetary climates.

"The Jedi is about to leave, and I'm going with him." Padmé declared, leaning over to pull over her shoes.

"What!" Sabé uttered, causing her cousin to look sharply at him.

"You can't!" Eirtaé's exclamation roused Rabé, this time.

"I don't like how these Jedi are handling this. I want to see what he's up to." Padmé's warning look was left unheeded by the three handmaidens, who had her safety closer to their hearts than their fear of getting reprimanded.

"It doesn't have to be you to monitor them," Rabé suggested, sitting up. "I'll go."

"No, Rabé." Padmé said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"What, and it's less dangerous if it's you?" Sabé stood up and strode to face her cousin. "We just barely left with our lives, and you're jumping in the first opportunity to put yourself in danger? You know what Rabé and Panaka said. This planet is a hive of gangsters and criminals, Padmé."

Padmé gave her a warning look that would've left most people terrified, and flailing for words, but Sabé glared right back. "Don't question my authority again, Sabé." The tension in the room was so thick it almost seemed material.

"With all due respect, your Highness, our duty is to protect you." She replied quietly.

Padmé shook her head. "I don't have time for this." She muttered, making her way to the doors. She turned to address the three. "You must trust my judgment on this." She said, her gaze finally resting on Sabé. "I'll establish communication with you as soon as we get there." And before anyone could protest further, she turned and left. Just as quickly as the debate began, it was concluded.

"_Trust my judgment on this_. Where have I heard that before?" Sabé said after a moment of stunned silence. She knew she shouldn't say such things, but the situation was turning out to be more and more surprising—to put it lightly—with every turn.

"I'll go get breakfast for all of us." Eirtaé finally said, shaking her head in disbelief before leaving the room herself.

"Perhaps it's a good decision." Rabé conceded after Eirtaé left. "A ship like ours sitting in the middle of a desert isn't exactly conspicuous. If we're found, it can be a death trap."

"That's good news." Sabé remarked dryly. "But what do we have to fear? We're under the protection of the Jedi, aren't we?" Sabé added sarcastically, but feeling a twinge of guilt at directing such thoughts towards the people who have saved them.

Rabé made a disgruntled sound. "You just don't like the way this situation is out of your hands."

Sabé smiled wryly. Leave it to Rabé to observe her accurately. She proceeded to help her with making the beds. "What I don't like is how Padmé could have made this decision without consulting us. It's just like her, sometimes." They had discussed the situation after they made the decision to land in Tatooine, but Padmé never brought up the idea that she might actually be going with the older Jedi in search of the parts.

Rabé paused to regard her. "That's what I noticed about the two of you." She said slowly. "People might think that you and your cousin are so alike, but not that much. She has a tendency to do these things but…" she seemed to be looking for the right choice of words. "But not you. You're always so careful. Exacting, sometimes."

Sabé blinked, and then laughed. "I practically grew up in the Lyceum. You know how it is."

Rabé shrugged. "Perhaps. I heard that they are a lot more strict on the hopeful fighter pilots than they are on hopeful handmaidens."

"I used to think so, too. But to think about all we've been through the past few days, I'd be a fool to say that your training was any easier than mine." The memory of Padmé's abrupt departure made her frown. "Although I'm starting to think that this subservience business can be sometimes hard to swallow."

"It's a handmaiden's duty. We call it 'total trust in the sovereign,'" Rabé said laughingly.

"Now you sound like a politician." Sabé said, unable to resist Rabé's infectious giggling. It felt good to let out a bit of tension that had been haranguing them. "Now I remember why I never wanted to be one!"

"Don't forget to tell that to her Highness when she returns." Rabé replied, smiling mischievously, earning a swat on the shoulder from the decoy.

* * *

"We're nearly ready to make that jump into hyperspace."

Sabé nearly gave a start, only realizing then that she had drifted into her memories once again. Thankfully, Obi-Wan was too busy checking the coordinates to have really noticed. He glanced at her. "Sabé?"

"Yes—well, very good." She said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment and leaning over her control panel to check herself. "Hopefully, we'll make it just in time when the delivery convoy is entering Naboo's system."

"It will look less suspicious than looking like someone who was catching up." he agreed.

The two sat in silence as the tiny pinpricks of light became brilliant white lines as the ship entered hyperspace. "I'll go check on Padmé, see if they've fixed the casket securely." She finally said, standing up.

"You can do that after we're out of hyperspace. The dead can wait." Obi-Wan said without preamble. Sabé paused midstep, considering walking out anyway. Obi-Wan seemed to have sensed this, and added, "Sit with me for a while."

Well, it wouldn't kill her if they didn't argue for once. Sabé took her seat wordlessly. Obi-Wan sighed heavily. She expected him to start saying something, but he didn't.

"What happened, Ben?" she finally asked, staring straight ahead, fighting to keep her tone neutral. "Why did she die? I know what Senator Organa has told me, but I want to hear it from you."

There was such an air of deathly calm that descended on the two of them that it seemed to give the room a chill that could not be accounted to the low temperatures of space. It took a few moments before Obi-Wan spoke. "Senator Naberrie flew to Mustafar after hearing my allegations against Anakin. She confronted him, and he accused her of turning against him. He accused me of turning her against him. He hurt her, and she was unable to recover ever since."

He said this in a steady tone, devoid of details, and only the slightest waver in his voice told her how painful it must have all been. He clearly asked for no pity. Suddenly Padmé's voice came to her: _"Sometimes I can't help but think he sees you in me."_

She lowered her head, reaching up to the pendant hanging around her neck. He did not seem inclined to say any more. She was sitting right beside him, but he was a million miles away.

_We have fallen a long way, _she realized.

* * *

She couldn't do anything about Padmé's leaving, but Sabé still had to do what she can. After donning the black travella, she met with Captain Panaka, Ric Olié and Obi-Wan Kenobi to go through the ship's status reports. It was not very encouraging. Hearing the different repairs that had to be done, it was not long for Sabé to realize that they were in worse shape than she had thought. It came no surprise, therefore, to hear the younger Jedi report that the hyperdrive was not just leaking, but had to replaced completely.

After that, she had to speak with the crew, as Padmé had instructed her to do, to boost morale. While ideally, Sabé had to keep away from view most of the time, Padmé felt that a small motion from the queen could not be harmful. Sabé was quite sure that her speech had lightened their loads a bit, as she felt marginally more comfortable with these pilots than with anyone else in the ship, and empathized with the strain that this mission was putting on them.

Rabé and Eirtaé were also busy, helping with keeping things moving smoothly, each one taking over the other, as to keep up the image of guarding Sabé. They also reported to her regularly, but they never really stayed very long, opting to rest whenever their shift was over.

So Sabé spent most of her time recalibrating and repairing small instruments, such as commlinks and some of the blasters. Rabé had managed to sneak in some of the tools that she had needed. She had changed out of her dress, and set to work almost immediately. The blockade had proven a disadvantage over the maintenance of their technology, and so Sabé wanted to make sure that at least some things would be in good working order, if ever the need to use them arose. She hoped it would be the commlinks and not the blasters that would be needed.

For the most part, Rabé and Eirtaé left her alone, knowing that when Sabé began working on things like these, she did not like being interrupted. Only when she had to venture outside would the other handmaidens assist her in putting on the façade of the queen.

One of these instances was a communication from Naboo. Eirtaé had come in the queen's chambers, her normally serene face laced with fear. They quickly set to getting ready, and as Sabé strode in the room, followed by Eirtaé and Rabé, she judged that it was not a good sign, by the looks of Captain Panaka and the Jedi. It was an incomplete transmission, as the communication system had only just been partially repaired by the Jedi. But the message was clear.

Governor Bibble's figure appeared in the holovid. His lips were moving, but made no sound. After several more seconds, it was followed by static, and then… "…The death tolls are catastrophic. We _must_ bow to their wishes. You _must_ contact me."

Sabé found herself pressing her lips tightly at this. The only way that this message could have been sent in the first place is by the Federation's own communication systems.

"It's a trick." The Jedi said, drawing himself up. A flash of annoyance overtook her when he pointed a commanding hand towards her. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." He then stalked out of the room. _With the way he gives orders, you'd think he's part of the Jedi Council,_ she thought disdainfully.

Captain Panaka watched as the doors closed, his face grim. "Even if it were true, your Highness, there's no point in trying to contact Governor Bibble at this point in time."

It pained her heart to think about the kindly Sio Bibble to be forced to make such a message. "Have you heard from Master Qui-Gon yet?" she asked.

"No. But they might be retained in the city for a while longer. There was a sudden sandstorm."

"Sandstorm?" Sabé echoed. "Will they be alright?" _How come I learned about this only now?_

"As long as they have shelter." Captain Panaka answered, standing up. "In any case, we'll have to wait for any further developments, your Highness." he played along with the illusion as much as possible. With that, he, too, left.

"How long will we have to wait?" Eirtaé's voiced all their thoughts. "We're running out of time."

All that answered her was the humming silence of the room.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Y__'all, if you're still reading Harry Potter and not this, I completely understand, hehe! Don't forget, if you're interested, join us in Sobi Fans, a LiveJournal community, links are on my profile page. )_

_Enjoy the latest installment! _

* * *

"There it is." Obi-Wan pointed to a cluster of freighter ships that came in view, perfectly lined up in preparation to enter Naboo. "We came just in time."

Sabé quickly checked their sensors. Just as Rabé had promised, there were no signs of any Imperial troops that seemed to be overlooking this convoy. However, she noticed that there were some stations that have situated themselves around the planet, reminiscent of the beginnings of the Federation's blockade. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Obi-Wan punched in some commands for their ship to join the convoy. As they drew nearer, he looked up. "We're receiving a transmission."

"Unidentified Corellian freighter, you are entering the Naboo system. Please give us your identification number."

"Acknowledged. We are CV 8-100, it's a personal delivery for the queen." Obi-Wan promptly replied, as Sabé sent over other information that Rabé had supplied them with. They waited in tense silence for confirmation.

Finally there was a click, and the same voice replied, "Very well. Proceed."

She glanced over at Obi-Wan. "Too easy, do you think?"

His face was thoughtful. "No, I don't sense anything amiss."

"Never stopped things from becoming bad to worse before." Sabé remarked dryly. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this, looking surprised at her sudden scoff.

"However, we must still do this as quickly as possible," he continued, letting it slide. "Do you know what docking bay we're assigned in?"

"Yes. You do too, actually. It's the one nearest Theed Palace. I'm supposing Rabé arranged something so that we won't have too many guards, out of deference for the queen. The Empire still has to maintain an image, I presume."

"Believe me, it won't take much for the Empire to forget all about image to get what they want." Obi-Wan replied grimly.

Sabé said nothing to this as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Naboo. Slowly, details of the planet's geography became clearer as they came closer. It saddened Sabé to think that this might be the last time she would see her home. It was more beautiful than she last saw it, which was before the Clone Wars began.

"Master Tala had always said she wanted to see Naboo." She said softly, remembering her fallen comrade, with whom she shared much with, being thrown in together with her during the war.

Obi-Wan looked at her, his face softening. "She is one with the Force now, Sabé. She is at one with the galaxy."

She chose not to comment on this. "We're coming out of auto-pilot now." She pointed out, taking the helm once again. "Here we go." The freighter glided easily over the green fields of Naboo, towards the city, a very image of tranquility that Sabé didn't feel.

She eased over the docking bay, as Obi-Wan prepared the landing commands. It gently landed before the engines hummed to a halt. She could see Rabé making her way towards the ship, followed closely by her handmaidens. Rabé was wearing robes of black, while her handmaidens wore blackish-purple cloaks, both colors that were signs of deepest mourning.

She secured her blaster around her waist, as she followed Obi-Wan out to the ship's corridors. He may not have sensed anything amiss, but they had to be prepared nevertheless. She saw him throw his cloak's hood over his head, and she did the same. They waited by the ship's entrance.

When the ramp was finally lowered, Sabé sighed in relief to see Rabé walking up at the ramp, followed by some palace guards, some even Sabé recognized. Her old friend approached her, a sad smile on her face as they hugged each other tightly.

"It is good to see you, Sabé." Rabé said softly, eyes sparkling with tears. She turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "It's good to see you too, General Kenobi."

"I wish we could stay longer, but I'm afraid we have no time, Rabé." Sabé said.

Rabé shook her head. "You have to wait a while longer. Things have become more difficult than even I anticipated." She gestured to her handmaidens, who quickly walked up. Rabé turned around to close the entrance. "We'll have to wait until nighttime to transport the body to the palace. Also, you will have to leave the same way you arrived: with the convoy. It will leave tomorrow morning."

Sabé and Obi-Wan exchanged a look of consternation. "I'm not sure if we can afford that much time, Rabé." Sabé said.

"You must. Everything here is severely regulated now. If we do not follow their schedule, it will certainly arouse suspicion." Rabé explained, looking slightly apologetic.

"But won't it look suspicious for a freighter ship to just sit here?" Obi-Wan interjected, furrowing his brow.

Rabé shook her head. "Everyone here is a friend, and against the Empire. Especially the tradesmen, since they're being heavily taxed for their businesses. Which is ironic, considering what we've been through with the Trade Federation." Rabé and Sabé shared a knowing, wry smile at this. "You don't have to worry about appearances. I've sent a leak what your delivery is: Precious stones. That detail will keep most of them out of the way."

Sabé nodded in approval. Shipping valuable items was considered classified information, and that kind of information would be a good cover for them. "But you still feel that we should wait for nightfall?"

"I feel this is the right course of action." Rabé said. "Patience is our ally now."

"Then we shall wait." Obi-Wan said, looking at Sabé, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Before she knew it, night had fallen over Tatooine.

And Padmé had not contacted her yet. She could only hope that her cousin had found shelter in the sandstorm that had swept through quite suddenly that afternoon.

Sabé had waited until dead of the night, until she was fairly sure that most of the ship had retired to their quarters. Rabé and Eirtaé, both exhausted with the day's activities. Quietly, she slipped out of the chambers, threw on her cloak and hurried to go to the viewing deck, a relatively small room in the ship, just to make sure she would go unnoticed.

She drew the commlink and was relieved to hear a small crackle, followed by Padmé's voice. "Sabé?"

"Padmé, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Whatever feelings of animosity that either had, was quickly melted away by this reassurance. "What's our status?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. We're going to need a lot of replacement parts." Sabé reported. "Our food rations will be enough for us for several more weeks, but it's our technology that's in trouble."

There was a short silence before Padmé replied. "I thought as much. Unfortunately, they don't accept Republic credits here. Not even the Jedi mind trick could convince him otherwise."

"What? The Padawan didn't inform me of this." Sabé said, incredulous, but not really surprised.

"He probably didn't want to cause unnecessary worry." Padmé said soothingly, ever the diplomat.

"Yeah? Well, at least he tried." Sabé snorted. "They choose their words well, these Jedi."

"We're staying in the house of a slave boy we met here." Padmé went on, choosing not to pursue the topic any further. "Just until after the sandstorm passes. I still don't know what Master Qui-Gon is up to, but he assures me that we'll find a way. I will contact you then."

"Alright. Be careful, Padmé." She said quietly.

"You too, Sabé. Send my regards to Eirtaé and Rabé." Padmé replied before cutting off the transmission. Sabé stared at her commlink for a while before heading out for the door.

As she stepped out in the hall, she stopped in her tracks as she heard the heavy sound of the ship's main entrance closing. The ship's security system was on maximum, and would alert the guards to any intruders, and so she was fairly sure that there was no one else who was awake at this hour. But one could never be so sure. Softly but quickly, she hurried along the corridors, blaster in hand while slipping off her cloak's hood for better vision.

She paused in one corner, and she heard it: the slow and deliberate steps of an intruder. How he could have bypassed the security system, she didn't know. But it must be someone good—someone confident enough to go through the main entrance, anyway. The faint steps drew nearer, and her hand tightened on her blaster. It was now or never.

She swiveled, turning on the corner, blaster squarely pointed forward. The intruder must have anticipated this, for he, too, faced her at the same moment, and, to Sabé's surprise, there was a slight sound of static followed by the familiar hum of a lightsaber.

The lightsaber illuminated Obi-Wan Kenobi's face.

The two stared at each other in a unified moment of surprise and recognition, although it took slightly longer for him to recognize her without her façade. She was also pretty sure his stunned look probably reflected her own. He quickly turned off his lightsaber as she lowered her blaster. "Your Highness," he began, obviously flustered and embarrassed for even raising his lightsaber against her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Jedi Kenobi." She replied, trying to get over her own surprise as she returned her blaster to its holster. For some reason, seeing this normally confident Padawan so off-guard was gratifying. _Apparently, despite rumors, Jedi are not as omniscient as they're cracked up to be_. She wasn't sure if that thought was a good thing or not.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force…" He replied, more to himself than to her. He did not seem like he was going to explain what he meant anytime soon, and why that had been reason enough for him to go outside. "I checked the area to make sure. Forgive me, your Highness. I meant you no harm."

She studied him for a moment, deciding something. "Come with me. I wish to speak to you privately." She gestured to the direction of the throne room. He nodded and followed her. She debated on whether she should put her hood back up, as he had already seen her face in plain view. Finally she decided to hide under the cloak once again. She must not give away too much for him compare on.

She seated herself on the throne, and waited until the doors were securely shut behind him. "I wanted to talk to you without the presence of Captain Panaka and the others, and so that I can make this perfectly clear." She began, dropping all pretense and formality. She knew that she shouldn't have engaged him in further talk, but this was important—and Padmé's security depended on it.

"Very well." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I've just been contacted by my handmaiden, and I've been informed of your…incomplete reports." She didn't want to appear angry, and so she tried to sound as neutral as possible. "We are allies, are we not? I find disturbing this lack of trust between the Jedi and the rest of the crew."

Obi-Wan bowed. "My apologies, then, your Highness. That was not our intent. I was not aware that the crew even felt that way." He looked so earnest, and even a little hurt, as he said this, that Sabé almost felt bad saying what she said. "I assure you that we have your best interests at heart."

"I never doubted that." Sabé smiled at him, as a sign of reassurance. He smiled right back, and it seemed by that small motion he looked years younger. "I'm sorry for pointing that blaster at you, Jedi Kenobi." She added, feeling embarrassment for something she could not fully comprehend.

"Wouldn't be the first time, your Highness." He said jokingly. Then perhaps realizing that he had sounded too casual, he was quick to add, "But, ah, erm, it was prudent of you to do so. And please, call me Obi-Wan. I'm not a Jedi Knight as of yet."

"Alright… Obi-Wan." She stood up from the throne. "I guess it's about time both of us retired. It's been a long day."

"Let me escort you to your room." He offered, an offer which she took up on. On the way back, they talked briefly about the other necessary repairs of the ship that had to be made, and he seemed surprised that she would even have an understanding of these things. When they reached the chambers, he bade her a good evening, and took his leave.

As quietly as she had left it, Sabé slipped back into the bed, mind racing, unable to sleep just of yet, guilty that some of these thoughts were not of Naboo, nor of Padmé, but of her surprising encounter with Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	8. Chapter Eight

Update at last. Yay!

Don't forget to check my profile page for the url for the Sobiwan Fans community -- more Sobi goodness there

* * *

It seemed like a strange trick of fate that she should find herself being stuck in a ship with Obi-Wan again. But this was different from the days of the invasion of the Trade Federation. Vastly different. The darkness that had started in her homeworld had now seeped through the whole galaxy, and Sabé wondered if she would ever feel truly safe again.

Rabé had suggested the two of them to stay within the ship until nightfall, and finding no better alternative, the two had agreed, promising to keep a low profile.

Obi-Wan had gone to his quarters to meditate, and she sat alone in the cockpit, knees drawn up to her chest, her thoughts wandering again. It had been hardly a week since the complete turnaround of her life and so far, she still wasn't sure if her mind had completely caught up yet with the events that have happened all around her.

Alone again with Obi-Wan. How long ago the first time had seemed, how different things had been.

She reached into her uniform pocket and drew a small data chip out. She fingered it thoughtfully, before leaning forward to feed the data chip into the holovid generator. Rays of blue light beamed out, its ends clasping around each other to form a familiar figure, a familiar face.

Padmé's face smiled up to her. She was sitting down, hands fidgeting, in that way that clearly meant that she was excited about something. "Dear Sabé," her cousin's voice began. "I hope this message finds you well. I've been increasingly worried about you ever since I heard the more aggressive attacks on the Quenqa system…"

She went on to talk about her diplomatic efforts to end the war with the Separatists, efforts that now Sabé knew, were fruitless. "But what I really wanted to tell you, dear cousin, is some wonderful news." An expression of pure happiness was on Padmé's face. "I am with child. Oh, I wish he were here so I could share this with him, but I'm afraid that there's no way to contact him right now. I'm worried, of course, but I have a feeling that he's alright."

Sabé's expression darkened at the thought of Anakin Skywalker, and what he had ultimately done to Padmé. "I will be contacting Mother and Father soon, and Sola, of course. But I wanted you to know first. I just thought, with the things you're up to right now, you could use some good news." She seemed to glance at something and went back to face her. "Congress will convene in an hour, so I have to go." Padmé's eyes sparkled with fondness. "I am looking forward to your reply, and hope to see you soon. Send my regards to Master Tala, by the way. I hope to meet her when you come home." Sabé could hear the soft tones of her cousin's handmaiden speaking, and so Padmé stood up. "Take care of yourself, Sabé. Goodbye."

The blue light blinked out and Padmé was gone.

Sabé leaned forward to replay the message once again. She laughed at Padmés jokes, little jabs at the other senators, laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks, laughed until her laughter had no sound. Finally she had no strength to replay the message and sat in silence, face buried in her arms.

She had been sitting there for several minutes when she felt that quiet presence watching her from the entrance. She raised her head, not needing to look to see who it was. "Come in," she said, wiping her eyes. "There's still more room here for you to watch more comfortably."

"I didn't mean to intrude." Obi-Wan said, taking his seat as she spoke. "I felt your unrest in my meditation. I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh." She stared at her hands, not quite sure how to react to this information. She felt a hot flush of embarrassment when she recalled how emotional she had been, how much of a rollercoaster this was turning out to be.

He shifted in his seat, staring at the place where Padmé's holographic image was. "I'm sorry, Sabé—" he began. "About the decision about the children—"

"You don't have to apologize, Ben." She interrupted softly. _Can I still call you Ben?_ She found herself wondering. "It was hard to accept, but I understand completely. We have other more important things to see through to than my wounded pride." She finally found enough courage to look into his eyes. "I know I'm not the only one who has lost people in all this."

She wondered if there was a name for this murky uncertainty that she and Obi-Wan found themselves in, shifting from the familiarity of old friends reunited to the awkward stumblings of two people who have just met. In many ways both were true: She had not seen him in three years. The war had changed him, and she was changed by the war, and it wasn't just that. There were so many other things in between, small changes even before the Clone Wars, which have steadily built themselves up before breaking down on both of them.

She held the data chip up in one hand. "Do you know that I never replied to any of her messages?" she didn't wait for a reply and went on, "I tried, once or twice, but I found that I couldn't say anything…well, at least not through this. Perhaps I was naïve to think so, but I always thought that one day, after the war, I would tell her everything." She held the data chip tightly in her hand. "So she never knew. Maybe I didn't want to tell her, anyway. She was happy, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that the war was successfully killing everything that I believed in the Republic."

"Seems like you two have been protecting each other, then." Obi-Wan said quietly, chin perched on one hand, eyes thoughtful.

She shifted her brown gaze towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Padmé had known about the steadying disintegration of the Republic's democracy. She hardly spoke about it in public, but she knew, as you did, only in a different way. However, she was as equally unwilling to speak about it to you, knowing that being entrenched enough in a war was difficult enough without causing doubts about what you're fighting for." He gave an ironic smile after this explanation. "You were both protecting each other from what you already knew." He repeated.

She laughed bitterly at this. "Sounds just like us to do that." She agreed. Her brow crinkled with curiosity, wondering how he could have known what he had just said. "And she told you all this?"

"I often found myself talking about you with her." He answered honestly, in that open way that always caught Sabé off-guard.

A silence followed that, a silence filled with the laughing of her inner demons. _Why are you doing this, Ben?_ She asked him quietly. Her hand tightened around the data chip, willing herself not to cry in front of him. No, she would show him no weakness. Too much had already changed, and they had made decisions, choices that were irreversible, heartbreaking as it was.

But now here he was again, a hand opening out to her in the darkness.

No. No. It was too late. Too late for her to take his hand into hers. She had long learned to walk without it, long learned to live with the wounds he inflicted her with. She would not permit it.

He was not going to be her weakness again.

* * *

Sabé woke up that morning with a heavy feeling of foreboding. That and a headache. Never a good combination.

She did not sleep well last night. She was never the type to stay up and worry over things, but this was an exception. The situation has become worse and worse, and Sabé almost dreaded what today would bring.

On a closer, more personal level, Sabé was quite sure that she had just completely given herself away her disguise to the Jedi. He was too smart to not notice, and she didn't know how much he _did_ know about the workings and the culture of Naboo, but she knew that the Jedi weren't powerful if they were careless. Research and knowledge could be powerful allies indeed.

Oh, gods. Her brain felt like it was underwater, and she was miserable, period.

"I hate feeling so weak and helpless." Sabé suddenly blurted out, sitting in front of the queen's vanity table, increasingly growing impatient as Eirtaé fixed her headdress. It was early in the morning, and only one of the two suns had begun to rise over the sandy plains of Tatooine. Eirtaé had wakened her early, the usual time, but Sabé's lack of sleep had made her irritable and impatient.

"Good morning to you, too." Eirtaé replied dryly, giving Sabé a raised eyebrow in the mirror as she put one braid into place. "And what may be the reason for this outburst, so early in the morning? Were you unable to fix one of the blasters?"

"Very funny, Eirtaé." Sabé said, making a face.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin your face paint. I don't want to redo it again." Eirtaé scolded, albeit rather placidly as she twisted another braid in place.

"You two arguing already, so early in the morning?" Rabé, already dressed in her handmaiden attire asked as she glided into the room. "Eirtaé, I'll take over. Your dress clothes have been cleaned."

Eirtaé stepped back as Rabé overtook the intricate braiding of Sabé's hair. Sometimes Sabé wondered if the braiding was even necessary, nevermind that it was a symbol of forced exile for Naboo's monarch. No one would even see it under the feathered head dress. "Sabé was just sharing with me how she hated feeling like a newborn nerf here on this planet." Eirtaé said smoothly.

Rabé smiled slightly at this. "Don't we all. Has the queen contacted you yet, Sabé?"

"Yes, she has." Sabé replied morosely. She suddenly saw her face in the mirror and decided that the façade didn't go with the expression at all. "She had to wait until very late at night as not to catch the Jedi's attention."

"And?" Rabé asked, looking expectant.

"This planet's traders won't take Republic credits. They can't even pawn or exchange the credits." Typical of a hive of scum such as Tatooine. "They're still looking for a way to get the parts we need." Sabé was sure that the especially hard tug on her hair was not intentional, but rather surprise on Rabé's part.

"And when was the Jedi going to inform us of that?" Rabé asked in disbelief.

"Never, apparently." Sabé replied, but thinking of her exchange with Obi-Wan last night. She didn't know why she felt that she should keep it to herself. She was usually open to the other handmaidens, Rabé, especially.

"Isn't it wonderful, our relationship with these Jedis." Eirtaé commented in false cheer, shaking her head as she took her leave.

"This is bad news." Rabé said quietly after some thought. She had patted the braids into place and went to fetch for the black headdress that Sabé, for all her military training, was beginning to dread. "Saché has provided us with some money for different kinds of planetary economy, but not enough to buy a hyperdrive, not even the smaller parts we need."

Forward-thinking Saché, Sabé mused. Even if the money wasn't enough to help, she resolved to get Saché a thank-you gift when this was all over. Which was, hopefully, soon.

"Is there anything else we can do to help her?" Rabé was asking

"She didn't say anything." Sabé replied. She glanced up at her fellow handmaiden, hard at work in attaching the headdress. "What's our agenda for today?"

"Breakfast, status report with the Ric Olié and the others, briefing with Captain Panaka." Rabé responded automatically. "Maybe we should interrogate that younger Jedi for answers." She added darkly.

"No good. They're Jedi, Rabé. I'm sure they have been trained to resist torture." Sabé remarked with a straight face, but was gratified to see Rabé break out into a small smile. It gave small comfort to everyone in the ship, Sabé knew, that the Naboo were a resilient people, and able to even find light in the darkest of situations, and still found courage to smile.

"Well, at least you're out of your bad mood." Rabé said, patting her shoulders. Sabé gave her friend a smile. "Good." Rabé nodded, smiling. "Are you ready now, your Highness?"

Sabé glanced at her reflection again and sighed. "When am I ever ready, Rabé?"

Rabé knew the answer to that one. It had been ingrained in all those who trained in the Lyceum. "You have to be. All the time."

* * *

When she had first set out for Coruscant, full of young dreams and ambitions, she thought she was ready. For most of her life, she had carried on, through so many deaths and tragedies and falls—that she was fighting for something, fighting for something she truly, wholeheartedly believed in.

She almost sold her soul to an ideal that never existed.

War was rarely glorious, if at all noble. Despite the highly technological warfare that these modern wars dealt in, it was all still carnage in the end. And while Padmé had fought in the Senate to end the war, and the Jedi were strategically placed in various locations, Sabé felt somehow that they would not truly understand—beyond the theoretical, the ideological—where war had struck deepest, buried coldest: in faceless, nameless men, skeletons buried in planets that they did not call home. So inconsequential that the Republic even churned out men with the same faces, more anonymous than she was, to be thrown in with the wolves.

And the Jedi just accepted it. The Senate accepted it, just as quickly. She did not want to blame Obi-Wan nor Padmé for the tragedy of the Republic, but by association, they, too, had accepted it. She remembered that it was the first time that she had the cold trickling of doubt in what she had been fighting for, as she watched these men with the same faces, die over and over again.

She stood up to leave. At the corner of her eye, in her mind's eye she saw it. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to stand up, hardly making a sound, face etched with worry—and tiredness. She knew he was just as tired as she was, and for that she was sorry. He was to take a few steps to catch up with her—one, two, three, four…

Five. There was a hand on her elbow, pulling her around.

"Sabé…"

She roughly tried to pull her arms away, but Obi-Wan was too quick, his grip firm. Eyes full of angry tears, she tried to pull away, but he would not let her. "What do you want from me, Ben?" she said in an angry whisper.

"Sabé. Look at me." He said in a soft, commanding voice, not unlike, she was sure, the way he spoke to Anakin many times in years past. She knew that he saw her eyes, and in her eyes was the ache of someone who had taken winter hard.

"Sabé, why are you so angry?"

"Padmé is dead, Ben." She wanted to sound cold, but her voice came out broken and weary. "Padmé is dead and I have been betrayed."

His grip on her loosened. "You are the not the only who Anakin—"

"I'm not talking about Anakin, Ben!" She cut him off brusquely. She was tired now, so tired. "I'm talking about _you_. I know about you." There was a look of confusion on his face as she shook her head and almost laughed bitterly. "After everything that's happened, when we all need your help…you choose not to act."

Realization dawned on Obi-Wan's features. The rebellion. She knew he was shocked that she knew about his plans after this mission. Bail had asked her not to protest against these plans, but the mere thought of it sent a wave of anger bubbling up within her. "Aren't the Jedi supposed to uphold peace and justice in the galaxy?" she asked bitterly, barely above a whisper, an echo of their first conversations too many years ago. Obi-Wan had completely released her now, but she was no longer resisting. Her words were potent enough.

"I have my reasons, Sabé. But it doesn't mean I'm abandoning you."

"No, Ben." Her hands curled into fists. "You've just abandoned the precious little that's worth fighting for."

_And you **have** abandoned me. A long time ago._

Without another word, she turned and fled down the darkened corridor.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, updates will become quicker. Sorry, everyone, school and real life in general has been taking up most of my time. :) 


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** Happy Holidays, everyone. And as a day-late gift, here's a chapter! Expect another chapter any day soon. Hope all of you had a good Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa.

Be merry!

**PS: **As always, we pimp the LJ community of Sobi Fans! Check my profile page for the link. )

* * *

"…he's reassured us that they _will_ find a way." Captain Panaka's report ended up as a lightly-veiled warning to the younger Jedi. If looks could kill, Sabé had no doubt that Obi-Wan would be dead twice over. The Jedi in question, however, looked perfectly unbothered with the captain's glare.

"If there's anyone who can get us out of here, it's Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan was equally quick to move to his master's defense. He was all business again, and when she met him at the hall for their breakfast, he made no indication of greeting her beyond his professional capacity. She was thankful for his discretion, but was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment at it.

But it was a just a twinge. No matter.

"As much as we have faith in Master Qui-Gon, we must open ourselves to other alternatives." Sabé said, after some thought. She flicked her eyes to Obi-Wan. "Jedi Kenobi, do you think it is possible for us to establish a link with any our allies in the Outer Rim?"

"I'm sorry to say, your Highness, but it's highly improbable." Obi-Wan replied.

Her face showed no reaction. "Then make it less improbable, Jedi Kenobi." She said coolly, standing up. Obi-Wan seemed slightly startled with this, but merely bowed in response. "If your master fails, communication with our allies may be our only hope."

"He will _not_ fail." Obi-Wan stressed, a little less diplomatically than usual.

"That is yet to be seen." Sabé countered before standing up. The two men bowed before her as she turned to leave the throne room. She couldn't see Obi-Wan's face, and wondered what he was thinking.

Of course, as soon as they were in the privacy of the queen's quarters, Eirtaé was the first to speak. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that." And as an afterthought, she added, "You might have given too much away."

Rabé looked reluctant to agree with Eirtaé, but she, too had to comment. "You were being too harsh on the Jedi, Sabé. They're doing everything that they can."

Sabé closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "I know. But our people are in danger. Padmé is still out there, exposed. We don't have time for second-guessing."

"Then don't second-guess them." Eirtaé suggested, pulling off her cloak's hood and pulling free her long, blonde hair. "Kenobi _did_ tell us about our monetary problems. To Panaka, no less, despite the fact that Master Qui-Gon didn't want him to."

"We're also worried, Sabé, but it seems in this situation, patience is our ally." Rabé said soothingly. She checked something on her datapad. "We'll have a briefing with Captain Panaka in an hour, but you don't have to be dressed for that."

"That, at least, is good news. I've been exhaling in this dress for over an hour." Sabé remarked dryly. She glanced out of the room's viewport. "Will the sandstorm last long, I wonder?"

"It usually takes a day or two before it quiets down." Rabé informed her. "It won't take too long."

"Didn't the Jedi look slightly off-put when Sabé ordered him to improve the communication systems?" Eirtaé suddenly asked as she helped Sabé out of her overdress.

"Did he, now?" Sabé asked, trying to sound disinterested. Eirtaé was, after all, the master of reading the slightest emotional undercurrent in people.

"It was surprising, to say the least. Surprising to see him show any kind of emotion at all." Eirtaé said lightly as she hung up the dress.

Rabé looked at Eirtaé with a raised eyebrow. "Eirtaé, I can't believe you just said that, after admonishing Sabé here to treat the Jedi better."

Eirtaé shrugged. "It was merely an observation. He's like a very advanced droid, sometimes. Are all Jedi like that?"

"You tell us, Eirtaé. You're the only one here who's ever been on Coruscant." Sabé replied, as she began to remove her face paint, hoping that they would get off the subject of the Jedi as soon as possible. For some reason, it was making her nervous.

"Senator Palpatine never had many dealings with the Jedi, if he could afford it." Eirtaé said thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think he almost disliked them."

"Disliked? How can a politician dislike someone who can work for their own interests?" Sabé asked, unpinning her dark hair.

Eirtaé gave a soft, un-Eirtaé-like snort. "You'd be surprised."

Sabé sat back and regarded her companion silently. Even as a student in the Lyceum, she had long heard of Eirtaé Idine's name, one of the brightest legislator apprentices who, at the age of thirteen, worked with Senator Palpatine in his first term in senatorial office. Many said that she would surely follow in his footsteps, and so many were then surprised when she abruptly left her original career path and entered the Lyceum to train to be a handmaiden. Sabé had no doubt that if Eirtaé had continued on her way, she would be in Coruscant, as an ambassador, or even a Governor of Theed. No one had really asked Eirtaé about the decision she took in the past, and why she did it.

Sabé then realized that with everything that had been happening, from the beginning of her service as handmaiden to the queen up to this point, she knew very little about her fellow handmaidens. Even Rabé, who she had felt familiar with—she didn't know much about her past, either. If she knew only a little about Eirtaé, she knew even less about Saché and Yané, both who were still in Naboo. Who knew when she was going to see them again, if she would be able to rectify her mistake of not noticing the people who she worked closely with. She bit her lower lip, sobering at the thought.

"Sabé, are you alright?" Rabé asked softly, noticing immediately.

Sabé gave a curt nod. "I'm fine." She reassured her friend, who didn't look convinced anyway. "It's just… All this is wearing me down."

Rabé studied her carefully. "Well, you know, Sabé, if you feel that you need to talk about anything, we're here." she indicated herself and Eirtaé. "Eirtaé may not look interested," she added, trying to hide a smile, at which Eirtaé rolled her eyes theatrically. "But she'll listen."

"Only if it interests me." Eirtaé said in her usual cool voice, but Sabé could easily that she was in on the teasing as well. A flush of gratitude seemed to bloom in Sabé's chest as she smiled at her two friends.

Friends. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

And in that moment, she truly believed she had lost another friend, and not by actions of another, but by actions completely of her own.

Only now in the silence of her own room, Sabé hated herself. Hated herself for her weakness, hated herself for her selfishness. And while she had said angry accusations at Obi-Wan, she knew. She knew—and understood—why he chose to do what he would do. She knew, but she couldn't accept it. But she had to admit that she acted the part of a petulant child—an irony, considering she never did have a childhood.

She tried hard to think of what Padmé would say to her, what she would advise her to do in this situation. She strained to hear her cousin's voice, but all that she could hear was the cold darkness of the room.

She did not, however, expect to hear her doors opening.

There was a slight pause, an inhalation of breath. "I'm not here to apologize. And I'm not here to explain."

She could not see anything, on account of the darkness, but knew his voice anywhere. "Why are you here, then?"

"I just want to know if you hate me."

She did not know why, but the almost plaintive way he said it made her smile blearily through her tears. She had always known the answer to that one. "No." she shook her head slightly. "I never hated you, Ben."

She could have sworn he let out a small exhalation of relief. "That is…" he seemed to have a brief internal struggle. "Good to hear."

_He is not the enemy._ What were they doing fighting each other? What did she plan on accomplishing, anyway? She was ashamed of herself, unable to rise above her own grief to recognize the bigger picture, when Obi-Wan himself had been able to rise over his. In an instant she remembered his much-younger face, right after Master Qui-Gon's funeral.

He remained by his position by the doorway, or at least that's the way his voice sounded. "You don't have to fight all the time, Sabé. Your role in the Rebellion does not have to start as soon as possible."

She shook her head in a negative. "This is something I must do, Ben. Please understand."

"I understand." He said, his voice always so kind.

There was another brief silence before he added, "Then this might be, the last time I would get the chance to ask you to dance with me."

_Before we part ways, before we possibly die without seeing each other again._ She smiled hesitantly and nodded. "I'd like that."

Somehow, even in the total darkness they were able to meet each other halfway. His hand found hers, while the other one settled gently on her waist. As she drew nearer, with a heart half full of trepidation and half-full with an almost guilty joy, she remembered the celebration many years ago in Naboo.

As if reading her thoughts, he said softly, "I should have danced with you."

She didn't say anything as he proceeded to sing something very softly, and to her surprise she recognized it as a lullaby from Naboo. They swayed in place with her temple against his cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself go, letting everything that had happened in the past go.

He was forgiven. He may have had abandoned her then, but here he was now, and she must cherish this moment. She didn't know when the next time would be. She closed her eyes, feeling tears on her cheek. This was goodbye, this very moment.

He held her closer, and continued to sing.

-----


End file.
